On the Run
by DeathWish1234
Summary: Rea has a 'different' family to protect. But how can she do that when Erasers everywere seem intent on capturing her and her family? Written by invadercari and Abbl2. All OC. Rated T for swearing and possible slash
1. Mornings

Chapter 1

_Rea_

Mornings….

Morning! It was finally morning! I hated sleeping, all I ever saw was future events and they were all so horrible. I couldn't' share that with the younger kids anyways though only my best friend, Jackson.

"Jack, get your lazy as-"

"I'm up, I'm up." He said cutting me off right in the middle of my cursing session. I glared at him but it slowly faded away when he gave his 'good morning to you too' smile back at me. "I'll get the others up."

"Good; because I have no intention of leaving this spot unless I have to." I said back with a playful smile. He just gave me the hair flip in response and flopped out of his hammock. "Don't forget, Hazel might be harder to wake up." I warned.

"Well she must take after her sister a lot then huh?" Jack mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him and decided that I should probably get up too.

I trotted over to the stereo and cranked up the music. My hair was in a high pony tail and it looked HORRIBLE! "And I have to live with this!" I shouted dramaticly as I saw the frizz ball that used to be my… hair, I think. I turned the bathrooms mirror light on and gazed at my red, puffy eyes. "Jack, get your ass up!" I shouted knowing he probably slunk back into bed when I wasn't looking.

"Uhh, why can't you get them up? I'm too tired." He groaned loudly through the door. I growled and walked back into the bed room; I grabbed his collar and shoved him up against a wall.

"Because; _I_ said so, understand?" Jackson put his hands up in the air and his wide eyes told me I got the point through to his miniature peanut he called his brain.

"Jeez someone's grumpy this morning aren't we?" He said and stalked through the dark door way.

"Maybe" I muttered to myself, after all waking up after seeing your family disappear into thin air can be pretty aggravating. I say this because neither of our families; Jackson's and my family, ever found out why our parents disappeared. I mean I was only sixteen and I'm supporting a house full of kids!

"So what's the mood today?" Someone behind me asked. I screamed bloody murder and spun around in midair to see who was intruding on MY personal space!

"Lucy, oh my god, you scared me. Anyways, the mood today is pissed unless I can get breakfast going." I responded and went back to tending to my rats nest of hair. "I'll get it started if you like?" Lucy offered, she was always so nice to me no matter how snappy and angry I could get, which believe me was pretty bad…

"That'd be great thanks, chickadee." She smiled at the horrible nick name that I received off the top of my head.

Lucy walked back through the dark doorway; I heard her heavy and tired footsteps trudge down the steps and the sound of the huge stainless steel refrigerator door being pulled open, 'music to my ears'

"Jackie, put some fresh clothes on and make sure the others do too!" I howled and a grunt gave me my answer, "just do it!"

The sound of complaints and arguments were heard from the other rooms and I knew he was listening to me; for once. For myself, I slunk off to my dresser in our jungle of a room. And yes readers from the beyond, I did just say jungle of a room.

"Hey Lucy, how's breakfast coming along?" I called. An explosion from down stairs was heard and I knew that my cue was just called upon, "I'm coming, hold on." I threw on a black tank top and some dark blue jeans, put my hair in a high bun and rushed out of the room and down two flights of stairs.

What I saw was like a scene from a horror movie. My mouth hung low as I gazed at what used to be my kitchen; now it was a sticky mess of ketchup, syrup, and I believe waffle mix, "Wha- what happened here," I asked straightening myself out.

"I don't know," Was my response. I face palmed and grabbed a dish rag and a bar of soap.

"Lulu can you do a favor for me?"

"Yeah," She answered.

"Can you go make sure Jack and the others got some fresh clothes on and get some new ones on yourself ok?" I asked.

"Consider it done," And with that she sped away and I heard her footsteps flying up the stairs. "Reannean, Hazel won't get up for Jackson so I'm gonna try!" Lucy called.

'Be my guest,' I thought with a smirk. I felt like Cinderella down on my knees and hands, cleaning up the nasty mixtures of what was supposed to be breakfast. Scrub after scrub after scrub and the stuff finally came up. By now however, I was in bad need of a shower. 'Get breakfast ready first.' I thought and grabbed the refrigerators door handle opening it with a whoosh of cool air.

"Bacon, eggs and toast sound great," I heard a squeaky voice say behind me.

"Of course, good suggestion Hazel, thanks," I said already knowing her voice like the back of my hand. Immediately I grabbed what she asked for and started the cooking process.

Two eggs for each kid so that was about twelve and a piece of toast for each and two pieces of bacon each, "done," I exclaimed but the warm comforting smell had already attracted the attention of the crowd.

"Angel, Hazel, Jackie, Lucy and last but not least Percy." I said with a gentle smile as I set each plate down one by one. The kids poked at the food cautiously and dug in, in a matter of seconds. Satisfied with my work, I walked off to the bathroom and my savior; the shower.

I turned the warm liquid on and let the room steam up from the heat as I shed my clothes, threw them in the hamper, opened the glass shower door and stepped into the comforting warm water. "At last, my morning has started."

* * *

**A/N: Hey peoples! This is Abbl2! I'll be writing most of the authors notes, unless invadercari wants to add something.**

**Let me just say that its been an amazing experience writing this with one of my best friends! We wrote the first 10 chapters while on vacation together, so don't expect too much. We also haven't read most of the books, so we don't know everything yet, but we were so hooked, that we had to write something together. I'm reading the third book of the first series and i think she just finished the first series.**

**This also has none of the original charecters on it. So those of you who don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you leave this story instead of getting mad at us. Angel is our own and yes she can read minds, so i suppose she belongs to James Patterson, but she cant control minds! that part bugged both of us in the books, so we changed it. And it seemed cute to put a similar charecter to her in this story. She isnt the original, but whatever.**

**And FYI, we'll be writing the story from to pov's, Lucy and Rea. invadercari is writing as Rea and i'm writing as Lucy. just thought i'd let you know! (not that it matters much)**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter, so we hope you like it! Please review! i can only see those! thanks!**


	2. Family

Chapter 2

_Lucy_

Rea definitely did a good job of cleaning up my mess. I am a horrible cook! I'm serious! I can't even cook popcorn correctly! It's always burnt or there are too many cornels left or something! But since Rea got stuck with cleaning duty, I got stuck with dish washing duty; and since we don't have a dishwasher, I had to do them all by hand. And my good for nothing brother Jackson was lacking significantly in offers to help me.

"Luuucy!" I heard one of the little ones call.

"What do you need that is so important? I'm trying to do the dishes here!"

"There's someone at the door!"

Hmm. That was odd. Normally I could hear the doorbell ringing. I guess the sound of running water blocked it out.

"When'd they ring the doorbell?" I called out.

"They didn't," came the answer from the living room. "They're just here, standing outside house." My senses immediately went on high alert. My hands clenched and unclenched nervously. I dried them on a towel and timidly called the others into the kitchen. Well, all accept Jackson and Rea that is; Rea was still in the shower and Jack was upstairs doing god knows what.

"Stay in here," I said as I uneasily, but carefully, crept into the living room, and looked out the window.

Outside, just below our doorstep, I could see two buff men and a manly, but attractive woman. They were just watching the house, standing as still as statues. When they saw me at the window, they turned their heads, almost creepily in sync with each other, to face me. Then, still as one unit, they marched up the steps to the door and I heard the doorbell ring. The sound almost made me jump out of my skin. I was contemplating running upstairs to Rea, but that just seemed childish and stupid. We were both the same age, and she was the one taking a shower, leaving me in charge of the kids, which meant I had to do this.

I walked cautiously to the door as if it were a bomb. Then, I mentally slapped myself. I was acting like a baby! These people weren't going to hurt me! I straightened my back and took long steps towards the door, while inside my heart was racing. I reached the door, hesitated, then shook off the feeling and opened it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, its me again! (Abbl2). Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, i suppose alot of them will be like this. We were mainly focusing on how to get to the cliffhanger so she and i could get to the beach. Anyway, this was my first chapter, so i hoped you liked it! if you did, Review! Please! Pretty Please! Pretty Please with a cherry on top?**

**Anyway, the second chapter, all wrapped up just for you!**

**Disclaimer: Neither invadercari nor myself (Abbl2) own Maximum Ride. This was just for our own fun and your entertainment. Maximum Ride belongs to the wonderful mind of James Patterson.**


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3

The flashback

I stopped the water and immediately dried myself off. I heard the doorbell ring and being a hybrid like me and the rest of us were I sensed danger and lots of it too.

I wrapped a towel around my torso as fast as I could and slipped on some original Scooby doo slippers, "Lucy, Lucy! Who's at the door?" I called in panic.

"They were just some people asking for money," there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Dammit Lucy don't lie to me who were they and what did they want?" I asked and you could hear the agitation in my cracking voice. Everyone looked at me as if I was a nut case or something and Lucy looked hurt so I started over with a better temper, "Sorry, I'm sorry, just… Never mind, can you please tell me who those people were and what were their names sweetie?"

"I told you they were just some Christians or something and they said their names were Randy, Daniel and Tina, the only thing was they were staring at the house for a while Angel noticed their arrival and they seemed to be working like robots almost," She said in a shaky voice.

I was suspicious but brushed off the earlier feeling of fear and agitation, "Thank you," I said with a gentle caring smile. It was my trade mark look and behind these annoying glasses care and compassion would show in my perfect Hazel eyes. "Hazel baby, can you please get the phone for me?"

"Yes Reannean," She responded and went off to grab my cell, it was hidden deep within my purse so I hoped and prayed it wouldn't be a torn up mess when I went back down stairs, "Lucy, did you clean up after yourselves?" I called through the hall.

"Yes Rea every things pristine," She called back.

I sighed in relief but something was still nagging at my soul. Like I said earlier, my 'family' and I weren't exactly the happy go lucky kind of people. We were more than that, a few years back probably when I was twelve we were all in a place these people I knew as white coats called school.

Trust me it's not what you're thinking, this was No ordinary school what's so ever. They performed horrible experiments and tests on me, Lucy and Jackson. Then parts of our families were brought in for the same treatment. I got the chills just thinking about it,

_Flashback_

"_Ahhhh stop, stop it!" I shouted. Needles of all different sizes were being poked into almost every part of my fragile body. Pain coursed through me and made my throat tighten as I tried to scream again._

"_Let go please stop!" I heard Lucy shouting. _

"_Don't touch her! I'll kill you!" Jackson wailed over it all. 'Stay calm,' I willed myself as another painful injection was proceeding._

"_Ahhhh!" I screeched again, the pain was unbearable! My veins felt as if they were on fire and everything hurt. Why was I here! Why couldn't I be home with a loving caring family! Those bastards, they called themselves my parents when they gave me and the rest of my siblings up to be sent HERE!_

"_Alright she's good." One said, I didn't process this however, the pain blinded me. _

"_Back in the cage you go," A hairy wolf beast said and grabbed my neck. I made no attempt s to struggle I already learned that if you did, you'd be electrocuted with like 1000 volts of electricity or something. _

_Ivory skin hit cold, rock hard metal as my bones clanged up against the sides of the cage. I didn't feel any pain though, my vision was blurry, my mind was out of it, and I felt distant. 'Good maybe I'm about to die, at least I won't have to look at the rest of these peoples ugly faces ever again,' I thought and a smirk broke out on my dying face._

_Two more bodies were tossed down next to me, one I recognized as Jackson, he was my best friend anyways and the other shape was his twin sister Lucy. I held them close or as best as I could it seemed and whispered quietly to them, "It's alright; they won't be able to hurt us ever again soon. Soon, it'll all be over, we can only hope now."_

_Lucy cried at that and Jackson never looked grimmer in his life. I usually brought comforting thoughts to their minds to ease them, but no, now I was done, for good. I hated my life at this point not even the days when we weren't the sacrifices could make me happy again._

_I closed my eyes and let my eye lids slid over blood red, distant eye balls. Finally, peace was headed my way but where was my tunnel of light and the family members? Why was I alone…?_

_When I woke up next more pain was clouding my thoughts, this wasn't normal though, it was pain coming from my back and eyes. I ran to the mirror in our miniature cage and watched as my normally blue eyes turned a pretty shade of perfect hazel. My pupils turned more cat like though and my fear levels shot into the air._

_I let out a wail of sheer agony when I felt my bones shifting. Something was happening to me! "What have you done to me!" I wailed through the bars of the cage. _

_I dropped to the ground and started screaming bloody murder. Muscles were shifting and tearing, weight was being lifted off my body and my back was splitting open in two places. Jackson woke up in a fit of panic from my wails._

"_Rea what's going on!"_

"_Don't come near me! I- I'm turning into some kind of monster!" I shouted in horror._

_More screaming and pools of blood later and two silky, soft, Tawny colored wings were lying at my side. I stroked them and realized they were mine. Was this what was causing all the pain? They were so beautiful, how could they cause me so much pain?_

My brain snapped back into reality when I heard Hazel calling out to me from her bed room, "Just a second sweetie!" I called back and slapped myself into shape. Right about now I was wondering where my phone was, but I guessed I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are again, the same place you were 5 minutes ago! Listening to me! I know, you can't get enough of it, right?**

**I know, not much going on yet, but thats all invadercari's fault. She still wanted to introduce the charecters, but i know you're getting bored, so i shall fight on your behalf! (sorry invadercari, you know i love you!)**

**Alright, enough drabble! Lets move on to Chapter 4!**


	4. Worry

Chapter 4

Lucy

I didn't tell Rea everything. Those guys were selling something, but they didn't seem too interested in what they were selling. In fact, they spent most of their time trying to see past me into the house. They were very interested when Percy came out from the kitchen, and kept trying to catch his attention, but he ignored them. Finally, after several minutes of their rambling, I wasn't interested in being polite anymore, so I just told them to leave and shut the door on them.

It's not like I intentionally lied, I just kept some info to myself so as not to worry her, that's all. We'd had enough worrying in our lifetime, starting at the school.

_The School._ Doesn't sound too sinister when you think about it. But when you know it… that's a whole different story. Probably the hardest part was watching the younger ones. They didn't come to the school until much later. Jackson, Rea and I could take it, we had to. But when Percy, Angel and Hazel were sent there, it was torture. And they used to use them as torture, too. Whenever one of us misbehaved, the white coats would make us watch the others put on the table. Jackson says watching me was hardest, but I disagree, probably because I wasn't watching myself, I was living it. The hardest by far was Angel, whose screams made my heart break. Angel's sessions seemed to take longer than anyone else's, probably because they got the best reaction out of her, and could torture us longer.

Jackson's sessions were always short lived (thank goodness) because he never made a noise. I could tell he was trying to hold it all in for the rest of us. Rea's was just the same. Mine were long and intense, as I've been told by others. I wouldn't trust myself to come up with an accurate time frame, the pain makes it last forever. I wasn't strong like Rea or Jackson, but I didn't scream as much as Angel.

Percy, I could tell, was trying to be like his big sister Rea and hold it all in, but he never could. Watching him was almost as bad as Angel, not because he screamed, but because you could tell that he was trying so hard to make it easier for everyone else, but was failing. His selflessness hurt more than the pain.

Watching Hazel was actually quite humorous, because she had found a way to block the pain. She would spend her sessions making faces at the white coats while they furiously tried to hurt her, and winking at us through the glass. Needless to say, she didn't have very many open sessions.

Even though the white coats came up with many creative ways to hurt us, this was by far the worst. It broke us down emotionally as well as physically. I hated my time at the school more than anything. I hated the way they hurt my family and my friends, but I also hated the way it made me feel weak. It made me feel helpless, like there was nothing I could do. Luckily, we were able to break out and take others along with us, but it was never the same after that. Before our time at the school, we were regular kids, and our two families had no connection whatsoever. I went to a regular school with Jackson and came home every day to see my little Angel, who was only 2 then. After the school, I now have no parents, I'm living with a different family, and I have a desperate fear of helplessness. I always like to be in control, and now, also thanks to the school, I can.

You see, the school didn't just give us bad things. We also got some good things as well. All those operations, they meant something. We have, well, we have certain powers. Like the power of flight for instance. We all have wings, unique of course. We were also all injected with DNA of a bird. We all kind of look like them.

Not only do we have the power of flight, but we also have unique and specific powers as well. Here, let me show you.

Sixteen year old Rea was injected with the DNA of a falcon. That gives her tawny wings. It also gives her a vicious personality, but she doesn't need to know that. She's kind of like the sensor of the group. She can sense other people's feelings and she can tell when something's dangerous. You wouldn't believe how valuable that's been for us.

Jackson, who's also sixteen and my twin brother, was mixed with a raven. He has black wings, which works with his black, shaggy hair. His power is a bit different. He can bend light around relative space with his mind. Now, I know that sounds nerdy, but it basically means that he can turn invisible at will. It also enables him to create illusions. He also has a second power. He has what some people might call telekinesis, which is where he can literally move objects with his mind! No illusions included!

I am pretty damn proud of my bird. I'm mixed with a freakin hawk! That's so awesome! So I have beautiful red wings, with a golden tint. I love my wings. They're probably the best thing that came out of that hellhole, but they were quite painful to get. As for my powers; I have a very special mix. My family says that I got the most powerful and dangerous mix as far as dangerous powers goes. I have the ability to control all four elements, which are water, earth, fire and air. I know, it sounds all Avatarish, but I promise you, I'm not Aang. I'm just one very powerful chick. With these powers, I can control weather to. I also can control plant life and growth. I can create plants; heal them and everything in between.

Eleven year old Percy is what the rest of us like to call a late bloomer. He was mixed with a blue jay, so he has nice blue feathers with black tips that blend in amazingly with the sky. It's not like he doesn't have his power yet, because he does. He has the crazy cool power of super speed. And not just on the ground, he can go really fast in the air too. It's incredible to see, him whizzing by you at the speed of light! But he doesn't have his second power yet. We keep telling him that it will happen, but he's starting to get a bit downcast about it. He's just being a worrywart. I didn't get my avatar powers until I was fourteen, so he has nothing to worry about.

I've already talked about Hazel. She's ten and is mixed with a speckle tail, so she has adorable brown and white speckled wings. She can block out pain. She had some fun with that back at the school. She tells us that she can't get rid of it all together, but she can minimize it until she can hardly feel it. Well, I'm still jealous.

Now onto my little seven year old sister. Angel is mixed with a dove, which fits her perfectly. Her little white wings shine like stars. She has the useful power to read minds. **(A/N: Yes, we did this just to annoy people)** This has brought us out of many tight spots.

Well, that's our whole family, fresh from the school, place of horror. We're a little dysfunctional, but we work out alright. Rea is the unspoken leader, mainly because she's the one who broke us out, and neither Jackson nor I want to be stuck with bedtime duties. Those suck!

Back in the present, I could hear Rea cursing downstairs. She was being quite loud. She probably was busy working. Maybe I should see what's up.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Lucy! you know you all love her! And yes, i know we probably got everything completly wrong, but this is a fanfiction! A place where changes happen to the original story. We know what we're doing, trust us.**

**Ok, now that was creepy-funny. in that last paragraph i sounded like that one python in Jungle Book who sings that creepy song 'Trust in me!' but it totally works here!**

**So... ya. Review. whatever. bye!**


	5. Information and Night Terrors

Chapter 5

Information and night terrors

"Hazel, where's my phone?" I asked as I walked into her small room. She had an innocent look on her face and puffed out her bottom lip, "I couldn't find it…"

"Oh, honey, that's ok, I understand sometimes I have a hard time finding things too, like the feelings of certain people. Take Jackie for example, he's annoying when it comes to feelings." I soothed and stroked her soft sandy blonde hair as she gripped my upper thigh in her 'I'm so innocent' hugs.

"Yeah, but at least he has better feelings then I do," She whispered into my thigh.

"Oh, no Hazel, don't think that," I said and knelt down to grab her upper arms. She was shorter for her age, and then again I was taller for my age so it was a little awkward when it came to size between us.

"Hazel, your feelings aren't like others because you're unique and that's a good thing. You feel things I'd never be able to feel. Like when you are with your brother and you guys are playing games, you have glee piercing in and out of your soul. I don't need my powers to see that. You see, I can't feel happiness like that because of certain things, but you can, never forget that ok?"

She nodded feebly and backed away, "Ok," it was getting a little late by now, I had spent a lot of time working on things in my room so I never had time for others. Even though I could make time, I always paid for it in the end.

"Now go wash up, bed times in about an hour," I said and smiled at her.

"Ok!" She squealed and ran off to the bathroom, she was a trooper like me and loved showers, the long hot ones too. Good thing I was able to afford all the heat she used…

"Hey Jackie, come here for a moment!" I called from the top of the steps. I heard a video game going on down stairs and a couple of annoyed groans. I guessed Angel, Jack and Percy were playing Mario cart or something.

Once Jackson lazily dragged his ass up the stairs I took him aside into my room. I needed to talk business, "What happened earlier today when those two men came?" I asked and opened my hazel eyes wide to intimidate him.

"Pretty much just what Lucy said, why you seemed pretty shaken when you came down stairs, did something alarm you?" He asked back. We always shared this kind of information with each other just so we knew we could trust someone, anyone with it.

"My danger levels just sparked and I was sensing Lucy's feelings, they were a mixture of fear and recognition." I relayed. It was normal for my danger levels to spark for no apparent reason but that was mostly just motherly instinct.

"Okay, well I didn't really see them but Lucy said they looked rather ravishing if that helps. Oh, by the way here's your phone. I know you wanted it so I snatched it up for you."

"Is it that or did you just want to play the moron test games on this thing?" I shot back with a devious grin.

"A little of both," Jackie answered truthfully and shrugged.

"Well you know, no matter what they say, you're always going to be a moron. We still love you, but you're a moron," He shot me a glare and I gave a childish smirk back at him. I winked at him and picked my panda printed phone up to make some calls.

"Stay here a moment while I make a call," I instructed him and started typing in numbers in my phone.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

I hated that sound, it always aggravated me but I kept my cool for this and waited for someone to pick up, "Hello, Christian services, how may we help you?" A youngish sounding woman on the other end asked.

"Yes, hello, um did you have any people walking around today by chance asking for money and going door to door?" I quizzed hoping she would say yes so I could stop worrying, if that was even possible.

"No mam sorry," She responded. My breath became caught in my throat at that.

"Ok, thanks," I said but it was slurred and shaky.

I hung up on her and slammed my phone down on the table, I was about to go question Lucy some more when Jackson stopped me by grabbing my arm. I looked back at him with anger flaring in my eyes and I had no intentions of hiding it either, "what did she say?" He asked.

"No," I responded simply and sat on my hammock, bed thingy.

"What do you mean no?" He asked again.

"there were no young men or women walking around today for them, now if you'll excuse me I have to go harshly question your sister some more about her answers," I lightly growled and stood up to walk to the door but again Jackson stepped in front of me and stopped me.

"What now?" I snapped and glared at him straight in the eyes.

"Don't blame this on my sister please; she didn't know who they were or anything about them. She knows nothing Rea so please let's just keep this conversation between you and me," He said calmly looking back at my death glare.

"Fine, what time is it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nearly nine at night. Don't worry I made the kids dinner while you were working, I guessed you didn't want any, that's why I didn't offer," Jackie said with a kind smile.

"Thanks love, I've got to go put the kids to bed then." I answered and patted his cheek while heading for the door, "Brush your teeth, wash up and get into your pajamas I want to see you in bed by the time I get back understand?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, go take care of the younger kids now… Mother," He taunted and flicked my forehead. I stuck my tongue playfully out at him and walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Alright chickadees time for bed go wash up and get into your pajamas a sap please." I said pulling them from their video game trance and herding them upstairs to their rooms.

"Night Rae," Angel and Hazel said and quietly floated off to their rooms.

"Night," I responded, "Hey champ, you doing alright?" I asked when Percy hesitated near his bed room door.

"I've just been having some bad dreams lately that's all," He said trying to hide the fact that he was nervous about going to sleep.

"Oh, bud, no worries. If you wake up with a bad dream tonight head on into my room and you can sleep with me in the hammock ok?" I offered and ruffled his sandy blond hair. I was the only one out of the three of us with caramel hair but we all had hazel eyes except Percy had piercing blue ones.

"OK," He responded and I hugged him close for a little while.

"I love you Percy, have a goodnight and remember I'm just down the hall you can wake me up if you need to," I said and kissed his forehead. He was such a good kid; I don't know what I'd do without him or all of them actually.

After leaving Percy's room I walked down the hall a door and open Lucy and Angels room, "Hey girls night, I love you both and make sure to get some sleep tonight, yes Angel I see the book under your covers. That goes for you too Lucy." I said and blew them a kiss before heading to my little Hazels room.

"Hey darling," I said and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey sis," She responded.

"Have a good night ok?" I said and combed my fingers through her hair. I knew I was mostly a jerk towards these guys but I had my special moments when I was a big softie towards them.

"Ok, can you sing me a lullaby first though, I've been having trouble sleeping lately," She asked with hopeful pleading eyes.

"So is your brother and I am too… Alright one song and then you have to go to sleep ok; I don't want a grumpy Hazel tomorrow morning." I teased and thought for a long moment for a good song that would fit our screwed up life.

I sang safe and sound by Taylor swift to her and she curled up into a ball under the covers of her small lime green bed, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now," I sang.

"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," I finished it off with a long couple of ooes and saw she had passed out and was softly snoring while she clung to her favorite black lab webkinz stuffed animal.

I got up to leave and just about screamed when I saw Jackson standing in the shadow of the door way, "Jackson you nearly killed me!" I exclaimed silently and walked out of Hazel's room.

"Sorry, I just heard you singing and I wanted to listen some more. Hope you don't mind. You're pretty good you know." He said as his excuse.

"I don't mind at all and thanks, she just needed some comfort. I'm gonna hit the hay now ok. You alright to go to sleep?" I asked.

Jackson gave me the look that said 'I'm not a kid, I can sleep fine thank you' and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright sorry, I was just checking now come on we need some rest." I passed him in the hall and walked to the room Jackson and I shared. I slept in a hammock hanging down from the room and Jackson slept on a small mattress in a crammed bed frame near the sliding glass doors.

I snuggled into my bed, hammock thing and Jackson hit his pillow once or twice and was down for the night. I smiled to myself feeling peaceful almost, for once and closed my eyes after holding the pillow close to my face and pulling a comforter over me for warmth.

Hours passed and I lied awake in bed trying to sleep but not being able to. I was glad I wasn't able to though when I heard terrified shrieks coming from Percy's room. I sensed his feelings and he was completely paralyzed with fear but there was no danger around. I flipped out of my hammock and landed hard on my butt with and oomph. I looked over and saw Jackson roll over in his sleep and mutter something.

'Wow, he can sleep through anything' I thought to myself and rushed out of the room.

I barged into Percy's room to see him sitting up and clinging his blanket in fear, "Percy, its ok, I'm right here." I rushed over to his side and took him up in my arms.

"T-They were everywhere and then t- they took you! Rea they took you away from me!" He stuttered helplessly as more tears rolled down his ivory cheeks.

"Honey, no one has me, it's alright," I soothed and ran my fingers lightly through his hair.

"No Rea you don't understand. It was real, too real like it was going to happen or something!" He squeaked and buried his head into my chest. I hugged him close and hummed the safe and sound song for a while until he calmed down and took a deep breath of air.

"I promise you no one will take me away from you ok," I soothed and rubbed his back lightly comforting him in any way possible.

"I'm so scared," He whispered and I started rocking him back and forth gently.

"Then let's go sleep in my room ok, come on you can sleep in the hammock with me or snuggle in with Jackson ok?" Percy nodded in response and I hauled him onto his feet. Poor kid, he was drenched with sweat and only fear was showing in his ice blue eyes.

As I led Percy down the hall Lucy poked her head out of her bedroom door, "Is everything alright I heard screaming?" She asked in concern.

"Everything's fine babe just some night terrors head back to bed and make sure Angel is sleeping ok?" I said and gave her a look that said 'go back to bed or you're dead'

She nodded and slipped her head back into the room, everything was quiet again, that is until I reached my room, "Jackson, wake up. Percy's gonna bunk with you tonight understand," I snapped in his ear and he shot awake almost instantly.

"What, why?" Jackson asked but he was actually complaining, just hiding it for Percy's sake.  
"Because I said so, go it now he's been having night mares so go easy on him and let him take the wall side." I instructed and led a speechless Percy into Jackie's bed. Percy turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck while chocking down some sobs before we muttered goodnight and we all went to bed.

I made sure to shoot a glare at Jackson so he understood I meant business and he nodded back in understanding.

Finally I could sleep, I had no more worries for right at this moment and everything was warm and peaceful. I snuggled deeper into the covers of my hammock and gently closed my eyes hoping for the best reaction, sleep. Once it came though, it was on and off. I was up about every hour wiping sweat from my brow and shifting positions before I finally got at least a full 3 hours of sleep in a row….

* * *

**A/N: Now, i know what you're all thinking. _Yay! Long chapter! They might be doing this from now on!_ and you wanna know my answer for that? dont get used to it. this was a rarity. i think this chapter is the one that she stayed up until 2:30 in the morning writing. or was that later on... never mind. just know, that the only one who will be having long chapters would probably be Rea (pronounced Ray, in case i forgot to mention that earlier. i know, weird spelling, right? thats what i told her) anyway, R&R, please! you dont know how much we love those, and even though i dont get those nice little emails, everytime i check on this story, i can see those nice little notes telling us that you do pay attention and care!**

**Disclaimer: we dont own Maximum Ride. James does.**


	6. The Fight

Chapter 6

The fight

I woke up to the sound of Rea walking down the hall, banging her two skillets together. I rolled over on my mattress and groaned. On the other side of the bed, I heard Angel doing the same. We knew what this meant. Get your butts out of bed right NOW! She did this every freakin morning! Oh well.

Angel and I climbed out of bed and got dressed. We could hear Rea calling from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. We slowly and sleepily made our way to the kitchen. We saw the others doing the same thing. Rea was in the kitchen with plates of steaming food around her. Scrambled eggs, again! I hated scrambled eggs, but I never said anything. I knew how hard she worked, and this was an easy breakfast for her to serve in mass. Heck, it's not like Jackson or I could cook!

I walked over to grab my plate, and when she handed to me, she intentionally avoided my eyes and practically shoved the food at me. That was odd. Had I done something wrong? Could she tell that I didn't like the scrambled eggs? I got my answer momentarily, however, when we were walking back to the table and Angel beckoned for me to lean closer.

"She's mad at you," she whispered. I looked at her confused.

"Who is?" I asked, though I knew very well who it was. Angel seemed to know it too, because she rolled her eyes at me.

"Rea," she said. "She thinks you're hiding something from her. Something about the men and woman at the door yesterday." So she knew. Of course she did, she could read emotions on someone like a book. I could never lie to her. I had to tell her what I thought.

Every breakfast at the Skygate table was very rowdy, which was mostly due to the fact that there were six of us. Oh, by the way, Skygate was common last name that we decided to give ourselves, seeing as we were pretty much a family now. But because there were so many of us, everyone had to yell to be heard, and that led to some pretty interesting meal times.

Rea seemed pretty distant. Maybe she was just tired, so she wasn't talking as much as usual. I caught her sneaking angry glances my way. It didn't take a sensor or a mind reader to realize that she was angry at me. I needed to tell her, and soon.

Luckily, I got my chance right after breakfast. Hazel took Angel to go look at something in her room, Rea told Percy to go and clean his room, and Jackson went off to go play video games. That left Rea and I sitting in the dining room. I cleared my throat to break the ice that had settled over her.

"I know you're mad at me," I said. Rea glared at me.

"What gave you that idea," she practically spat. I didn't flinch.

"Your attitude. You really need to cool it, girly." Rea sighed.

"I'm sorry. It just feels like you're keeping things from me." I nodded.

"I am," I said. That startled her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, now wary.

"Those people at the door, there was something strange about them," I began. "They felt familiar."

"Like how?" Rea asked. I could tell that she was starting to panic because she was raising her voice. It made it harder to tell her my next assumption.

"Like Erasers," I said softly. That made Rea jump up off her seat.

"WHAT!" she yelled. This time, I did flinch. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to worry you," I said defensively. "It was just a feeling. I'm probably being delusional." Her eyes were like daggers.

"You need to tell me these things!" she practically screamed at me. Now it was my turn to be angry.

"I didn't want to worry you, or the kids," I snapped. "Like I said, it was just a guess. I might be way off the mark."

"I still need to know!" she barked as she slammed her hands on the table. "I need to know so that I can decide what to do next!"

That was it. I stood up angrily. "I have a brain too," I growled. "Don't you think that I might know what's right for the kids? They're my family too. You don't own them, or me." Her eyes widened. I knew I had gone too far, but I didn't care. I just marched out of the room, too angry to speak. But I didn't stop there. I walked right out the front door, down the street and into the forest. I ducked around braches without thinking until I realized where I was going.

We'd escaped from the school 2 years ago. We'd lived in our house for about a year and a half. But those six months in between, we'd been flying around trying to get the Erasers off our trail. We'd stopped and rested at a few locations, and one of them was near the house under an old willow tree. That was where I was going.

I'd been there a few times, mostly when I was angry like this. It was just automatic. I reached the place in a matter of minutes in an angry haze.

I stomped around a little while, trying to cool off. She was just such a dictator sometimes! We had brains too! Weren't just mindless little mutants for her to order around! I knew what was best for my family too! I felt sparks fly from my hand I was so angry. Then I realized that I needed to calm down unless I wanted to set this whole forest on fire. I sat down at the foot of the tree and held my head in my hands.

I suppose I had been a bit harsh back there to Rea. Sure she was being over bearing and protective, but would I rather her be distant and inattentive. She was just doing what she had to in order to keep us safe. And she'd done a good job so far. I was keeping her from doing her job. There was some information that she needed to know, even if it did make her worry, even if it was just an idea. I should head back and apologize. I got up and walked back.

I was startled to realize how long I'd been gone. When I left, it'd been mid-morning. Now, it was late afternoon. I sighed and realized I had some explaining to do.

I opened the door and ran straight into Jackson, who was walking out. As soon as he saw me, he gripped my arms, hard.

"Lucy, where the hell have you been!" he said loudly. I looked down, ashamed.

"I've been walking off some steam," I said. He shook his head.

"You don't walk off steam for five hours! We've been frantic with worry. I was going out so search for you."

"I'm sorry. I was angry, and I lost track of time. Where's Rea?" Jackson didn't seem to want to let go so easily, but he reluctantly pointed to the kitchen.

"She's in there." I nodded my thanks and walked slowly into the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of Rea leaning on the counter, head bent down, looking exhausted. I tapped on the wall. Her head snapped up, as if she were a child caught doing something wrong. I raised my hands.

"It's just me."

"Lucy, where the hell have you been!" she said, exactly like Jackson. The thought brought a small smile to my lips. Sometimes they were more like twins then Jackson and I were.

"I'm sorry, Rea," I said. "I was angry and I said some things I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have kept that from you. You needed to know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry. You already do too much." Rea's face softened.

"And I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I know you were just trying to make it so that I didn't worry and I appreciate that. Just don't ever do it again!" she added. My smile widened.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said. Just then, her face darkened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. Had I managed to screw something else up?

"I just remembered," she began. "You were right. I did some digging and I found the truth. Those people were Erasers."

"What!" I exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"I called the church," she said. "And they had no information about anyone walking the streets collecting money. They were fakes." I walked over to the kitchen table and sunk into the chair.

"Have you told the others yet?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "Not yet. You were missing and I didn't think to tell them."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We can't stay here now that they know where we are."

"I know," she said. "I'm still thinking about it. We probably only have a few days to decide before they attack us."

"We're going to have to leave." She looked at me sadly.

"Yes." I hung my head in my hands.

"What are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." I nodded. We sat still for another few minutes until her head shot up so fast that it made me jump.

"I know what we have to do."

* * *

**A/N: Let me just say, i loved writing this chapter. I had this awesome anger scene for her by the tree that would totally show off her powers, but then it just seemed to pathetic and childish for this context, and that doesn't describe Lucy at all! So you'll be seeing it later, i promise, when she has more of a cause to be angry.**

**R&R folks!**


	7. Chaos

Chapter 7

Chaos

I couldn't believe I didn't realize who those people were earlier! I knew I should've trusted my senses and I felt horrible for getting in a fight with Lucy over it but this meant I only had a few hours to decided what we were going to do before those damned erasers were on us!

Erasers are not the pink things you use to erase mistakes on your paper, trust me. They were big hair wolf beasts that looked like something you'd get out of a horror movie! Erasers had huge bodies; they were probably around eight feet tall!

I remember when there beady, blood red eyes would pierce into my soul, they were definitely the devils spawn. They had no tails, which was intriguing enough and claws that could rip through flesh like a knife going through hot butter.

"What? What did you figure out?" Lucy demanded. I snapped my attention back towards her and realized while I was in lala land my whole family had gathered around the dinner table to see what was going on.

"We're leaving in two days," I said simply and stood up to walk away. I walked through the light colored house and drug myself up the wooden stairs. The move was going to make a hard impact on our lives. Lucy, Jackson and I are going to have to find and get new jobs, a new house, and a new address. New everything!

"Rea?" Jackie said and walked into to our room.

I gave him a vacant stare and responded with a hint of anger in my voice, "Yes?"

"Is there more to the moving thing? Or I guess do you want to talk to me about it?"

He was such a worry wart like me but I appreciated that sometimes. With a sigh of defeat I beckoned him over to sit next to me in my hammock. "The erasers aren't going to stop hunting until they find us… I just don't know what to do. I think I'm scared," I said and leaned on his shoulder.

"That's a first, well maybe we can get far enough away and hide ourselves so well they won't be able to find us ever again," He said even though he knew that would never work, he was just trying to cheer me up.

I looked at him with tired eyes and laid my head into my hands, "Can you please just go make sure everyone is packing and watch over Percy please. We're heading out in less than 48 hours. I want to be prepared."

"In a moment," He answered and wrapped his arm gently around me. He was my best friend and I knew he'd be here for me no matter what. I also knew that it meant he would never listen to me unless I snapped at him, "I know you've been waking up on and off in the middle of the night, and that you have nightmares. I've been using my telekinesis to keep your hammock from flipping over at night when you struggle in it," Jackson said and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Thanks," I said curtly and stared at the ground, "We're going to have to give up so much and I don't know how to hide the evidence that we were here. The erasers are going to have so many ways to track us unless I can think of something," I whimpered in annoyance.

"But you'll figure it out, Lucy and I can help you too you know. You don't have to take care of all these matters alone and we're never doing anything so we might as well worry with you," He soothed.

"HA, no I would never want to put this kind of stress on you guys, it can drive ME up a wall so you'd probably go crazy before you could even pay the first bill," I sighed back.

"Rea, are you alright?" Someone asked. I looked up to see Percy standing in the door way holding Hazels hand and a few bags.

I immediately wiped the worry off my face and sat up straighter, "I'm fine bud, why don't you go help Lucy and Angel pack. I'm sure they'd appreciate it," I said and gave them a hopeful smile.

"Sis, are the erasers going to get us?" asked a suspiciously quiet Hazel.

"No sweetie, sissy won't let them lay one finger on you," I said with a reassuring look and Jackie rubbed my back for support.

"Rea, I'm scared," Percy piped up. I slipped out of Jacksons embrace and took both of my siblings into my arms.

"Don't be scared guys, we'll be ok. I promise, and we get to move to a new house. Maybe you'll meet some other kids your age where we go next and you can play with them. Does that sound good?" I encouraged as they hugged me back.

"I'm gonna go check on Lucy and Angel," Jackson said after awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Thanks, that'd be great," I responded and moved the kids aside to let him out.

"What's going to happen to us?" Percy asked. I could sense his worry and Hazels fear as I continued.

"I don't know," I started, "We're going to fly as far away from here as we can and settle down somewhere safe, from then on out we're going to be in fates hands. But don't worry chickadee's fate happens to favor us so I'm sure we'll all be fine, alright, now stop worrying and go down stairs. Dinner's in an hour."

They both nodded and walked away in a slightly better mood, "Hey, Jackie can you start dinner. We're having tacos tonight, so please start cooking the meat!" I called down the hall. The crimson carpet under my feet was starting to get uncomfortable when Jackson didn't answer so I shifted my gaze towards the girl's rooms.

"Jackie, I'm talking to you!" I snapped and knocked on the door before opening it to see Jackson doing the same thing to his siblings as I was doing to mine. All three of them looked up and Jackson had a glum look on his face, "Never mind, I'll get it started." I said with an understanding look on my face.

I shut the door lightly behind myself and heard more comforting words passing Jackson's lips. Angel was crying, the poor baby, and Lucy was silent…

After a long pep talk with myself about being more supportive I marched down the stairs and straight to the fridge. After prying it open I grabbed the raw hamburger and threw it on a frying pan, it sounded like a glass rock scraping up against a side walk and it made my skin tingle.

I turned the burner to our gas stove on and tied my hair back in a ponytail. The smell of sizzling meat tickled my nose and I wrinkled it like a bunny would, this was a normal schedule but soon enough I was going to have to go shower and pay some bills. I'd put Jackson in charge of dinner and Lucy in charge of cleaning up and then I'd be getting everyone off to bed.

I turned the burner down when the meat turned a healthy brown and grease started spitting itself at my ivory face. I walked over to the cabinets in my baggy grey sweat pants and Scooby doo slippers, after a quick flip through the storage space for hard taco shells I called out for Jackie to run to the store and get some.

"Lucy, can you please set the table? Dinner will be in five minutes," I said gently as she solemnly walked down the stairs. She nodded at me and smoothed back her ginger frizzy puff ball she called hair, "Thank you," I said with a smile, she smiled back to my relief and we worked around each other as I got cheese, cabbage, sour cream and some beans out for the accessories to my famous tacos. She pulled some plates from the far left cabinet and quietly set the plates and silverware down at each seat.

"What's for dinner?" Percy asked peaking his curious blue eyes around the kitchen doors to catch a glimpse of my delicious creations.

"Tacos and some potato chips. Sound good to you?" I asked sweetly. He gave me a cute toothy smile and trotted over to the cabinets to pick his favorite potato chips out. They were of course the barbecue type; he never ceased to amaze me at how he could eat so much junk and not be living in the restroom.

"What type of chips are you going to have lulu?" I asked trying to make conversation with her.

"Regular Doritos I believe," She said back with a gentle smile.

"Sounds good to me, Percy will you please get the Doritos out too babe?" I instructed and he did as I asked. I heard Hazel and Angel playing out in the living room and some cute laughter come from Angel. I was surprised Jackson didn't spend more time with his siblings; they were such good kids, a little arguemeantive but good kids either way.

"I'm back," Jackson shouted through the door way and all the children rushed out to greet him.

"Come on in everybody, din din's ready!" I called through the door way and was suddenly trampled by a heard of children trying to get to the dinner table first. They all put there napkins in their laps formally as they took their seats and eyed the food with hungry gazes.

"Rea, may I have some milk?" Angel asked.

"Of course sweetie, Jackson, milk please,"

"What! But she asked you!" He argued and I shot him a glare.

"But you'll do it anyway, RIGHT?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok." He complained and opened the fridge up. I was hit with a rush of cold air as he shut the door and walked over with the carton of milk to each and every kid already knowing they'd all want some too.

"Thanks, Jackson," All of them said. I smiled at Jackie and he stuck his tongue out at me childishly, "Are you eating with us tonight?" Angel asked and looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes," I responded and now everyone's eyes were on me. You can probably guess I don't have very many family dinners…

I passed everyone there plate and sat down feeling relaxed for once. I never knew how soothing a family like this could be when they weren't arguing or complaining with me. I smiled happily and dug into my two tacos. Pure bliss and I'm guessing the others enjoyed them too because they were all smiling and eating every last crumb of the tacos and to my surprise they were being quiet.

'Maybe I'll get one peaceful night after all.' I thought happily and continued eating my master pieces.

* * *

**A/N: N****ow to those of you who have kept with us through this, probably know that i like to be witty and sarcastic in my authors notes, even if Lucy isn't to sarcastic. But now i'm going to swollow my pride a bit and admit something. Well, actually 2 things. One is, remember at the beginning of this chapter, Rea described the Erasers. Well, that was because Lucy was supposed to do that, like, 3 chapters ago, but i spaced and we couldn't find a good spot to put it in. So invadercari, my hero, made it seem like nothing went wrong, but i just cant lie to you guys. and second, now as i'm thinking about it (and i just read another chapter of maximum ride) i realize that we forgot to say where their school was. well, now that they're in the conflict, i need to call my partner in crime and confer about where they were tortured. So, we'll get back to you on that.**

**ok, now after that totally embarassing A/N, the arrows below will direct you to chapter 8!**


	8. Packing Day

Chapter 8

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I woke up to Rea's clanging, this time with two pot lids, which were much louder than the skillets.

"Ugh!" I moaned and shoved the pillow down over my face.

"Get your asses out of bed!" I could hear her calling from the hallway. "It's packing day!"

Oh, right. I'd forgotten about that. We were leaving. We needed to pack as few belongings as possible, but enough to keep us going. Which meant today would be a whole lot of struggle. The kids no doubt would want to bring everything, but I knew that wasn't possible. It had to be only the necessities and maybe a stuffed animal or two and small enough to fit in a single backpack that won't obscure our flight. I needed to get started on deciding. I knew Rea wouldn't be taking anything that she wanted; she'd be taking things that would benefit the whole group. So that left me free to take clothes and favorite items. Maybe I'd help her out and take some of her things in my pack.

I walked out into the kitchen where I could smell breakfast being cooked. I saw Rea unsuccessfully flipping pancakes and cursing. She was obviously anxious and nervous about leaving.

"Can I help?" I asked her. She took one look at me and laughed.

"I don't want burnt pancakes," she said. I laughed too.

"Ya," I said. "That would be wise." She knew just as well as I did how awful I was at cooking. Just then, she got this weird look on her face and turned back to her pancakes without making another witty remark, although I could think of about twenty. That was weird. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I got out the dishes. All of them are mismatched, and used to drive me crazy, but now as I was looking at them for one of the last times, I realized how much I'd miss them. Then I mentally smacked myself. Get over it, I said to myself. They're dishes! Still, I set the table in a glum mood.

"What's the plan?" I asked her as I was laying the cups down. "How are we going to go about this moving process?" She didn't look up but she shook her head.

"Honestly," she said. "I don't know," I nodded, understanding.

"I mean, I know we need to get out of here, I just don't know what we're going to do when we leave. And I don't know how we're going to keep them from finding us."

"Destroy the evidence," I muttered. She looked at me confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Destroy the evidence," I repeated. "It just sounds like something I saw in CSI. Normally, when the criminals destroy the evidence, the cops can't find them. That's all." She looked at me strangely, but then went back to cooking.

Soon, everyone was up and sitting around the table. Rea sat with us again. It was an unusually quiet morning. Everyone knew what was happening and was feeling quite down in the dumps. Jackson tried to cheer us up with a few jokes, but they only produced shallow, short lived laughs, which then turned back into gloom. Eventually, he gave up.

Soon, we'd all retreated to our rooms to decide which items weren't that important to us. It took me several hours, but finally I decided on some clothes, all my money, a blanket, my pan flute (yes, I could play the pan flute, but my main instrument was the piano. That wouldn't fit in my suitcase) and my overnight bag stuffed with the toiletries including toilet paper.

After I was done, I collapsed on my bed that I shared with my sister. I curled up with my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark and Angel was lying beside me, staring at the ceiling. When she saw that I was awake, she scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are we really leaving?" she asked. I looked down at her bleach blonde hair that I could hardly see in this light, and kissed her head.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Is it because of the Erasers?"

"Yes." She sighed into my chest as I held her close.

"Everyone is very sad," she said quietly. "No one wants to leave. Jack wants us to be safe, and now he's thinking about how to keep the Erasers from finding us again. Rea is thinking about the same thing." I felt her frown.

"Did you say something to her about CSI?" she asked and looked up to see me. I stared back down, confused.

"Why?" I asked, knowing she already knew the answer to her own question from my thoughts.

"Because she's thinking about it," she replied. "Hard. Its deafening." I stroked her hair and pressed her against my chest. I thought about how hard it must be to hear everyone's private thoughts. It must be loud and hard to process. Angel chuckled, hearing me. I'd forgotten that she could.

"It's not that hard," she said. "You get used to it, and you learn how to filter it. And you'd be surprised how clear everyone thinks. It's lengthy and complicated, and kind of like your own radio station." I laughed, loving how she could turn something so powerful into something used just to amuse her. I felt her shift and relax in my arms. Soon, she was snoring. I felt myself follow her into unconsciousness, feeling the happiest I had in a while.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! its Abbl2 (but if you've been paying attention to the previous a/n's, you probably knew that) Wasn't that ending sweet! What can i say, i'm a sucker for kids! And we needed a few moments with Angel. Next stop, Hazel! Percy's already gotten his time to shine, and Jackson, are you freakin kidding me! You can step out of the spotlight now bro. **

**Ok, enough jokes. Time for you to review and move on!**


	9. Up, up and Away

Chapter 9

Up and away

I tried sleeping, but nothing seemed to be working. I was worried, and I was thinking hard about what Lucy said earlier. Her words kept rotating through my mind 'destroy the evidence,' how in god's name do you destroy the evidence!

"Jack," I whispered quietly, "Jackie are you awake?"

I heard an annoyed groan and some covers shifting, "I am now," He complained. I smiled at that and started talking again.

"How do you destroy evidence?" I asked quietly and turned in the hammock so I could look at him.

"How do you destroy evidence," Jack repeated to himself, "Umm, the only thing I could think of is hiding everything or taking it with us, but that's not destroying it…"

I sighed and pulled the covers more over my head, "Uhh, what am I gonna do Jack, I'm so worried." I whispered into the warm dark air that was contained in our light blue room. I had black covers on and a t shirt with some shorts on as my pajamas, great, I know.

"I don't know either Rea, has it been keeping you up all night?" He asked sitting up in his bed. He was just wearing some blue striped pajama pants and no shirt.

"Yes, it bugs me," I said and slammed my face into a pillow. Jackson flew up to my hammock and sat next to me in it.

"We'll figure out everything tomorrow alright, for right now you look like you need some sleep. Did you bring anything to keep you company on the trip?"

"No," I responded, "Just the necessities."

"Rea, you need to bring something to keep you happy, why don't you bring this picture of you and your old dog phantom?" He asked and grabbed it from a shelf hanging off the ceiling that I had set up.

"It wouldn't fit in my bag and you guys are more important to me than a silly picture," I gently argued. He shoved the picture into my hands and gave me a stern look.

"We can make room, Phantom meant a lot to you so you're bringing her photo."

I didn't argue with him, just sighed and looked at the ground, "Rea please," He begged and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," I grumbled giving in. He smiled at that and pulled me into a hug before sliding out of the hammock and back into his dark brown bed, "Night," I muttered and he said the same to me before all was quiet again.

I closed my eyes hoping for sleep to wash over me and to my luck it did, I still had some weird ass dreams of the erasers though.

I woke up next when someone was tugging at my hand. I cracked my eye lids open and blinked once or twice before looking up to see Hazel pulling on me lightly with her stuffed bear in her arms, "Hey sweetie, what's up?" I asked.

"Buddy and I are hungry can you please make breakfast for us. Jackson doesn't know how to cook the bacon right," She whispered and my eyes widened. How long had I been asleep!

My clock said 7:45 Am on it and I shot out of the hammock, "Yes, Hazel come with me now. Ohhh, I slept in! Jackson! Jackson Skygate!" I shouted angrily as I bolted down the stairs. I almost slammed into Lucy who was holding Angels hand and a bag in her other hand, "Sorry," I muttered and shot past her and into the kitchen.

"Jackson! Why did you let me sleep in? I was supposed to be awake at five for god's sake!" I snapped. As soon as I saw him I grabbed his collar and shoved him up against the refrigerators two stainless steel doors. All the other kids rushed in and gasped when they saw how angry I was and how shocked Jackson

"Sorry, sorry, but you needed some more sleep and I wasn't about to wake you up the one time you weren't having a bad dream!" He growled back with wide eyes.

"First of all I didn't have any good dreams, they were all weirder then hell! Jackson, we should be gone already!" I snapped and dropped him. I brought my hands up to my face and immediately started shouting orders.

"Percy," I demanded.

"Yes Rea?" He asked a little frightened.

"Start breakfast just crack the eggs in a pan and Hazel can help you. Lucy!" I demanded again.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Get everyone's stuff and set it on the roof we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Jackson," I said finally.

"What?" He asked still to shocked to think.

"Grab Angel and watch the skies the erasers could be near if we aren't careful." I hissed and he shot off to do as I asked. I ran upstairs and quickly brushed out my hair, got some new clothes on, brushed my teeth and took my hammock down.

I ran downstairs to see everyone ready to go and I smelled the eggs just about to be done. "Alright everyone grab your stuff and up and away." I demanded and they all shot out to the roof, "Percy your hanging back with me, Jackie lead the group, Lucy flank the kids!" I demanded and we all rushed around.

Percy ran over to my side like a bullet and grabbed my hand, I gave him a reassuring look and shot into the kitchen, "Quickly put the eggs on the pieces of toast fold them and go to the roof, take off with the others and I'll be right there." I promised and we worked at lighting fast pace.

He shot up stairs with the food and I ran and turned on all the lights as a distraction. When I saw the burner still on I got a devious idea and rushed out to the roof to find Lucy. The black tiles were slippery but I kept good footing as I motioned for everyone to take off. Jackson led the group and took off first making sure the rest of us were behind him and I jumped off the roof and spread my huge ass wings.

I whizzed by everyone and made it to Lucy, "Lulu I got an Idea!" I shouted. She came closer to me and as I told her my scheme she gave me a distressed look but nodded, "We'll be with you in a minute Jack just keep flying!" I shouted as I shot over to Jackson then back towards the house.

Lucy was at my side as we gazed at our used to be home and I gave her a hard look. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. I looked to her to see if she was ready, and she nodded solemnly.

"Do it Lucy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, invadercari's mom wouldnt let her get on her computer to upload it, and its all there. So this one, chapter 10 and chapter 11 will be posted momentarily. Hope you like it!**


	10. Airborn

Chapter 10

Air Born

I didn't like what I was about to do, but it made perfect sense. I always liked, no I fantasized the idea that if it didn't work out, we could always come back here. Now, because of what I was about to do, we never could. As if to make it worse, the others looked back at us curiously, wanting to know what I was doing. Rea and I were hovering in the air, my crimson wings and my ginger hair a perfect example of my powers.

I raised my hand and felt the heat in my fingers. _Goodbye,_ I thought as I felt the flames shoot from my palms. Up above me, I heard cries and gasps, as others were saying goodbye to the best home we'd ever known, but I didn't falter. I moved the stream of fire to the base of the house and let it become engulfed in the flames, _my_ flames. It took all of my willpower to keep from stopping the fire with a nice cool blast of water, or blowing it away like a candle. I watched as our house went up in smoke, and then turned to Rea who was watching me, concerned. I didn't realize that I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears from my face and flew up to meet the others, my red wings beating hard. They were still staring, awestruck at our flaming house. Once I flew past them, however, they seemed to regain their composure and turned away from our home. Together, as a flock, we flew away from the flames and into the rising sun.

. . . . .

"I'm hungry!" called Hazel near the back of the flock.

"We're all hungry!" Rea yelled back to her. "We'll eat soon."

"When?" shouts Percy.

"As soon as we can," answers Jackson. Percy and Hazel were right. We'd been flying for several hours, and we hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast. And when you're a hybrid who consumes more than 3 times more food than the average human while you're at rest, then flying out of shape for several hours can make any of us almost ravenous enough to consider cannibalism. No joke. I was seriously imagining Jackson's leg with some barbeque sauce on it right now.

Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I flipped out when I realized what it was.

"McDonalds!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Cheering went up among the group as we all tilted our wings down towards the restaurant.

We landed in a small patch of trees nearby. One by one we slid down the trunks and strutted out into the open. Once it was clear we were all safe, we almost trampled over each other to get to the door.

The counter woman looked quite surprised as the six of us, all windswept and starving, practically jumping on the counter demanding food, until Rea managed to whip us all into shape long enough to order for us and get us to a table. She must have also been surprised with the quantity of food we ordered, because there was a ton of it. But nothing could have compared to her surprise when the food was brought out to us. We wolfed it down like a pack of starving, well, wolves. And we were still hungry! It took about three rounds of food and a quarter of our money until we were satisfied. We ordered some more for the rest of the trip and then left. We probably gave them the most entertaining day at work they've ever had.

The rest of the day we spent flying and snacking from our bags of Mickey D's. I haven't flown this much in a year and a half, and despite the cramping, it feels amazing. The wind beneath me is incredible! I could do this for forever!

Unfortunately, despite my wishes, we had to sleep at some point. It was Hazel that found the campsite. She had a habit of flying low in the sky and was able to find a clear spot that was obscured by trees from the sky. If she hadn't been flying almost in the trees, we wouldn't have found it. I doubt the Erasers and their choppers would be able to find us now.

We were all snuggled up together in the tree branches just above the ground, and in our blankets and sleeping bags we were nice and warm. I couldn't imagine a more productive day, and was starting to have hope that the rest of this might be just as easy. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I liked writing the first bit of this chapter, but had trouble ending it. Hope it doesnt show! chappie 11 will be up soon! then i'm gonna have fun writing lucy again! oh joy!**


	11. Percy's Dream and Play Fights

Chapter 11

Percy's dream and play fights… just another day in the messed up lives of the Skygate family

_Rea_

I woke up to the dawn light seeping through the trees branches, "Jackson, Jackson wake up." I whispered and poked his arm. He was about to turn over when I said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jackie groaned again and sat up.

The rest of the group was still peacefully sleeping and for once; I let them sleep. I felt bad for being so vicious and ordering everyone around all the time, but no one else except me was going to step up to the plate and volunteer to be leader. They were all too worried about the responsibility it held. Jackson wouldn't be able to control the kids, Lucy hated getting everyone in bed, working, paying bills; pretty much everything. And Hazel, Percy, and Angel were just too young to take on this kind of responsibility.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Jackie said calmly, "Well, you've woken me up. What do you want?" He rolled his eyes at me and sat on the swaying tree branch giving me the darkest glare he could conjure up. Yeah, it was pretty pathetic…

"Aww, I love you too. Anyways, you wanna go for a quick morning flight. We'll be leaving soon, so I thought you might wanna get warmed up with me," I said while putting my long-ish hair up into a bun, "You don't have to if you don't want to; I just thought it'd be kind of fun, you know like old times."

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked suddenly and jumped onto my branch. He sat down next to me and stared straight into my eyes, it was a little creepy.

"Nothing," I answered truthfully, "I just… I just don't want to be found by the erasers anymore. I'm also worried about the kids and sleeping and finding a new home and job and how much farther should I go?" I put my head into my hands and groaned. I hated our current situation, but I had no other choice. There was no way in hell I was just going to sit back home and wait for the erasers to come a knocking! No! I wouldn't risk my team's life like that.

"We'll pull through this Rea; I know that as soon as you get back some confidence and maybe suck down a nice hot cup of Jo, you'll be throwing ideas at me like a hurricane. You always do and you always will," He soothed and again wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I couldn't help but choke a laugh out on that one, it was true though, as soon as I got my coffee or a chia tea latte I'd be back in business, "So you want to go for a morning flight or not?" I asked again as I sat back up and sighed.

Jackie thought for a moment and looked at the others, "Sure, but let's make this quick." I smiled and adjusted my glasses before standing up, with the help of Jackie and spreading my wings.

"You're lucky, you actually have color in your wings," Jackson grumbled as he slid his pitch black ones out.

"Not true, you can fly in the middle of the night without being seen; me, I'm like a glowing neon sign that says 'hey erasers, come and eat me!'" We both laughed at that and high fived. It was a thing Jackie and I did, in fact we were more like twins sometimes then he and Lucy were.

"But I mean like your whole family. I mean come on; Percy has the most vibrant wings, full of color that I've ever seen! And Hazel looks like a deer with snow on its pelt, how fricken cool is that!" Jackie complained as we took off slowly into the air.

I rolled my eyes, "We just got injected with more colorful birds, that's all."

"Still," He pointed out. I motioned with my wings for him to take a sharp left and we headed off towards the lake. It'd be a good day for flying, that's for sure and it was early and already warm enough to be swimming, not that I wanted to though…

A sea of green was zipping by under me as I reached a stunning 160 MPH, Jackson was at my side trying hard to keep up when I realized I was kind of over shooting the speed thing. I smiled at him and he grunted back even though it was only a whisper in the wind.

While I was distracted with looking at Jackson I hadn't exactly been looking where I was going, or to what was coming at me…

Jackson's eyes narrowed and he shot at me. The next thing I knew we were plummeting through the clouds down to earth. I flapped my wings around hoping to catch some kind of lift, but nothing came, "Jackson, what are you doing!" I shouted as the wind rushed through my popping ear drums. The pressure was outrageous and I got worried the farther down we fell.

"Saving your butt!" He shouted back right as we slammed into the canopy of the woods. I let out a terrified screech as we broke through branches and landed on the ground with a bone crunching smash.

"Remind me again exactly HOW that was supposed to HELP ME!" I shouted as I sprang up and pinned him to a tree. With one hand I clung onto my pounding head and with the other I pinned him to the Fir tree and gave him my angriest look.

"Shut up! Look up Rea, look up NOW!" He snarled back. I was about to snap back at him but my curiosity over powered me and I looked up into the sky. I couldn't exactly see anything because one, my glasses were knocked off on impact, two, my head was throbbing, and finally because the sun was blinding me.

"What is it?" I asked. He gave me a hard look and pointed to one big fluffy white cloud in the sky. I looked harder at it and saw… shapes? Suddenly my veins boiled and my anger sky rocketed, "Who the hell are they! Oh my (insert your choice of swear word here) GOD, I'm going to kill them!"

Jackson grabbed my arm but I pulled it away with a quick whooshing motion and shot up through the broken tree branches… blind, pretty much. You see, when I was being poked with needles back at the school, they decided that I was in dire need of better vision! I cringed at the memory of that one faithful shot entering my eyes painfully and making me near sighted forever. It's harder than you think especially when it's mostly important to be able to see at least two feet in front of me.

I let out a bone chilling battle cry and slammed into a body that was leading the others. Whoever they were, they let out a petrified scream as I aimed ourselves down and started barrel rolling in the air, going down, "You can't take me back! You sick bastards! I'll kill you before you can touch me!"

"Rea! Reannean, what are you doing? You're going to kill us!" They shouted and flailed in my arms. I froze for a moment and spread my wings. I caught a harsh up draft that hurt when I pulled me and the other person to a stop. I was holding her in my arms as she dangled there struggling to unleash her wings and fly away.

"Rea, what's gotten into you? Put Lucy down!" Someone shouted and a soothing hand was now placed firmly on my shoulder. I looked over to see Percy's face, I think. I brought supposedly Lucy's face very close to mine so I could actually see her and I was met with her blue eyes… oops.

"Lucy, oh my gosh; I am so sorry, your BROTHER here told me there was danger and I kind of flipped out. By the way, JACKSON I am going to kick your ass!" I apologized with a hiss in my voice.

"You'd like to try!" He countered. Lucy still looked confused and I shook all the anger from my body.

"Again, Lucy, I'm so sorry. I don't have my glasses on so I couldn't see you and what are you doing up and flying around so early in the morning. If Jackson and I had come back to see you guys gone we would've flipped!"

"It's fine. One question, how did you do that move?" She asked back and shook out her red hair.

"Beats me, I was in attack mode and I was already angry because of your brothers AMAZING job at hiding us." I shot a glare towards Jackson and he smirked back. Oh, no. He didn't just do that to me. Lucy pulled away from me and beat her wings at a steady pace to stay at the hovering position.

"Ok, well, when are we heading out again?" Lulu asked with wide eyes. I knew I had startled her pretty bad and I felt overly guilty about it.

"As soon as I'm done beating your brother to death," I responded with a quirky smile.

"Oh, ok. Well, we're all hungry so hurry up please." She said back and slowly decreased her altitude until she was sitting cross legged on the rocky lake shore.

"Sis, can we go swimming before we leave, the water here is pretty warm and I want to wash off?" The sweet little voice of my Hazel asked. I slowly turned towards her and glanced at Jackson to see if he thought it was a good idea. Jackie nodded and I smiled back with a devious grin telling him I was about to murder him.

"Of course Hazel, but I don't want you going in those clothes, if you brought some shorts and maybe a t- shirt I'll be a lot happier." She smiled at me and reached back into a back pack she had been hauling around to pull out the various clothes I asked her to wear.

"Go ahead and change behind those trees and maybe Lucy would be kind enough to hold up a jacket or something for you." Jackson said coming up behind me.

"Ok, thanks Jack and thanks sis!" She said with a huge genuine smile that always brightened my day.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" I playfully growled and turned towards Jackson while I cracked my knuckles. He smirked back at me and mouthed "Come at me girlfriend" I was about to lunge at him when someone tugged on my wing.

"Yes," I asked while turning back to see Percy, he looked a little upset though…, "Hun, what's wrong?"

"May I talk to you privately?" He whispered into my ear. I looked back at Jackie and gave him the look that said "I'll be right back; you're leader while I'm gone" I slowly flew off after my little brother and looked at how beautiful his wings were. Blue, white and black, the perfect blue jay mixture but it was like he was always in winter and his wings were so vibrant. I'll admit, I was beyond belief jealous. After about ten minutes of flying Percy swooped down into a tree and I followed him. We were on the other side of the lake now gazing at the others splash around and play in the water.

"What is it champ?" I asked meaningfully. I gazed deep into his eyes; they were like pools of the perfect blue water, like his wings. Again jealousy set in.

"I had the same dream again last night except it was in more detail," He sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort and let him continue, "There was tons of erasers and you and Jackson were fighting back to back, Lucy and Hazel and Angel and I were all back to back too. One of the erasers came up and whacked you out of the sky…"

"Go on," I urged.

"Well Jackson and I shot down after you to help you but Jackson was tackled out of the way and another eraser shouted, "Let her go you fools, you're not the ones we want!" Anyways, I reached out to your hand and we fell together until we hit the ground and you hit your head. I clung onto you though and the erasers came down after us and the other ones went after Lucy for some reason. Bennie, the lead eraser came down and tugged on your arm trying to pull you away from me."

"Ok, what happened next?" I asked and saw he was truly afraid that this was going to happen.

His voice got a little shaky as he continued, "Bennie pulled harder and I was only able to keep a grip on your hand as you struggled. The whole time you were furiously screaming and desperately trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let go… I started crying and with one last tug, they pulled you out of my grasp. I was thrown to the ground and Jackson rushed after the erasers trying so hard to save you, but Lucy was also being drug away. You demanded that Jackson save his sister and he went for her but she was already in a big sack being carried away. I was shouting your name and you were shouting mine and holding your hand out towards me, you were struggling so hard and cursing up a storm that finally Bennie slapped you hard enough to make you go limp in his grasp. The last thing you shouted was I love all of you and then you were gone. They took you!" He shouted, "They ripped you right out of my arms and I was helpless, I was such a pathetic little kid! I should've done more to help you!"

"Percy, Percy. It was just a dream, that won't actually happen and I promise you they can't take me away from you and I won't let them take you away from me either. You don't have to worry. I don't think they'll find us anytime soon anyways so we'll be ok, I promise." I vowed and hugged him close to my chest. He was a very sensitive little guy when it came to our family but other than that he was strong about almost everything.

"I know but-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Jackie asked landing next to me.

"No," Percy said quickly. I gave him a hard look and he just repeated no before flying off to be with the other kids.

"Percy wait!" I called out but he didn't seem to hear me, or he didn't want to.

"What was that all about, sorry for interrupting by the way," Jackie said and gazed at Percy with curious almost hurt eyes.

"Nothing to be concerned about, that I know of yet. Anyways; where were we?" I said with a wave of dismissal and turned towards him getting ready to pounce.

"Right about-"

"Here!" I shouted before he could finish. I tackled him out of the tree and we were sent into a flurry of laughter and we tumbled through the branches.

"No, it was more like here!" Jackson shouted back and tackled me down to the leafy forest floor. I let out a playful shriek and put my leg under his chest, I shoved him off backwards over my head but of course he saw it coming and grabbed my arm making me tumble over with him.

We both laughed and sent out fake insults at each other as we wrestled. "Slow poke!" I taunted and slithered out from under him. I jumped onto his back and he rolled over crushing me.

"Dumb ass, I can't believe you fell for that," He taunted back and sat on my chest.

"Ha! I didn't!" I wailed and rolled out from under him. I side tackled him and knocked the wind out of him as I summersaulted off him and landed on my back in the leaves.

"Good try," Jackie teased and grabbed my leg. He flew up into the air about five feet letting me dangle.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play?" I asked and with a whoosh I flung up over him with my own wings and lightly slammed him into the ground. I sat on his back and muttered in his ear, "You give up yet?"

"No," He grumbled back and pushed up to make me bounce off. I let out a squeal of surprise and we were suddenly rolling down a grassy hill. We were going round and round and round! It was crazy and fun all together! I landed on my back and Jackson landed on top of me.

He pinned me there and looked deep into my eyes before breaking out into laughter, "Well Ms. Leafy hair, do you give in?"

"It's a tie," I said back and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine," he agreed and we both sat up.

"Well there are two love birds if I ever saw them," Someone said and I snapped my gaze over to see Lucy smiling down at us from a tree.

"We are not, we were just play fighting," Jackson argued.

"Yeah, how could I ever love HIM?" I teased and play fully shoved him.

"And how could I ever love her!" He shouted back and sat on me again.

"Ok, ok I get it now come on the others want to play with you guys too, except Percy's a little out of it and he doesn't want to talk to us.

"Uh oh," I grumbled and stood up. Jackson got up after me and we took to the skies together still giggling about the funny parts of out play fight. Lucy with her crimson wings was on my left and Jackson with his black ones was on my right, we looked pretty cool I had to admit with all our wings just tip to tip. It was awesome!

I swooped down first and landed on the beach near Percy; Jackson went to playing with the others and I walked over and plopped my bottom down on the rock Percy was stationed at, "Percy…" I began.

* * *

**A/N2:**

**Invadercari here in da house... OK that was stupid =D**

**Hey everybody, this is my first authors note! AMAZING! Well I hope you all like this chapter it took lots of thinking and I added almost everyone in there with a semi good part, Angel didn't really get her time to shine but maybe next time.**

**so here's a little somthin somthin about Rea.**

**She was just a kid of about nine when her parents abandoned her and her siblings Percy and Hazel as I'm guessing you know. Phantom (who is not mentioned in this chapter but maybe later) is my actual dog, she's a black lab gray hound mix in case any of you are wondering and I absolutely love her. Anyways, Rea has always been kind of a loner and was mentally scarred for life from the white coats, well they all were but Rea was taken from her home at around ten and they murdered Phantom right in front of her. That's why Jackie shoves the picture back into her hand. Jackson and Rea have been best friends since they met at the school and figured out the escape plan together. They are not lovers in case any of you are wondering. Jackson is like Fang in a way just more talkative and what am I saying! OK so he's just like Rea's right hand man he's nothing like fang well except for looks lol. Rea has defended her 'family' since they broke out and as you can see she is very important to everyone in the flock. But here's a slight spoiler for you guys to keep you hooked and wanting to read.**

**Rea met another man, also a hybrid like herself in the school but they went there separate ways once everyone was out. Well that other man and her fell in love at the school and have since forgot about each other but will fate bring them back together and make them remember each other, well that's my decision lol but you guys have to read and find out, please review and by the second part of this trilogy we will use one or two maybe even three of your OC's out there so be ready to review in the story. They will play big parts, have there own chapters bla bla bla be one of the flock, but you have to tell my and my co author about them and we shall use them.**

**For all of you who have enjoyed this story I will be writing Invader Zim fan fiction books and Iris another one of my OC's story, she is a hybrid too and how her and Zim end up meeting. Iris is used in the another trilogy called Unique Trilogy part two chapter 12 and I sincerely think you guys should check it out it's an amazing book with an amazing writer and you get to learn all about Iris anyways my IZ book won't be for a while sorry but it will be there **

**please R&R and for those of you who don't know what that means it's read and review! **

**Thanks guys! Keep reading, it gets more AMAZING LIKE ME! Lol kjk**

**P.S. this is a rare thing for me the authors notes but every once and a while you'll get to read about me blabbing some funny nonsense but not often just a warning. **


	12. The Erasers

Chapter 12

While Rea and Percy were talking about, well, no one really knew, the rest of us were hungry. And while I couldn't cook, I could at least get us something to eat.

Down by the stream I took off my shoes and dug my toes into the sand. While the others were sitting around me, waiting for their food, I stretched out my left arm and felt the power coursing through my fingers. The ghost of a smile appeared on my face as the ground shifted beneath my bare feet.

A little green leaf appeared from beneath the ground. Quickly, that little green leaf turned into a little green plant, and it didn't stop there. It kept growing and growing until the outside grew bark and even then, it continued to shoot up. This was always my favorite part, but I had to concentrate now. It grew up and up and higher and higher until it rose even above Jackson's head. Finally, the growing stopped and the buds on the ends of the branches started to bloom until they were beautiful flowers. Then, the petals fell to the ground and little red balls started to grow. I let them get just a little bigger, and then I stopped. I stepped back to admire my handy work.

Where there had been nothing moments before, stood a great apple tree, apples ripe and juicy and ready for the picking. It was magnificent and my favorite fruit. It was also the most difficult and time consuming to make. Every other plant was simple and didn't need as much concentration, and I could sometimes make two at a time. But whether there was something in the chlorophyll or in the bark, the apple tree required all of my focus.

Jackson was looking at me expectantly, obviously looking to see if it was ready or not. We'd had some bad experiences in the past involving crab apples, but I won't go into details. Let's just say, that's how I learned to concentrate on my food selections. Anyway, I nodded towards the trees.

"Alright everyone," he said. "Dig in!" We all flew up to the top of the tree and picked as many apples as we could carry. I dropped mine in a pile and went to work on the rest of our breakfast. We couldn't just live on apples!

Within ten minutes, we had a fabulous array of fruits, vegetables and nuts including (but not limited to) apples, bananas, cantaloupe, strawberries, blueberries, peanuts, cashews, sunflower seeds, peas, radishes, carrots, green beans, and others fruits and vegetables. I wasn't limited to that, oh no. I could make practically anything that comes from the ground, if I knew what it was. If I had a clear picture of what the plant looks like, I could make it. I had a little trouble with Venus flytraps, but I was working on it.

Anyway, after a wonderful breakfast of all natural ingredients, we all settled down into our respective favorite pastimes. Aka, the younger ones played in the stream and the older ones lounged around in the grass. Rea and Percy had come back from their talk earlier to eat breakfast. Percy looked better, but Rea looked all the worse for it. She sometimes seemed as though she bore the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. I wish she would realize she didn't have to, that Jackson and I were here for her if she needed it; when she needed it.

"So what's the plan?" asked Jackson, sitting up. "They can't keep moving." He gestured to the younger kids. "Not like when we escaped. They need a home. We need a home. Somewhere where the Erasers can't find us." Rea threw up her hands, exasperated.

"That's just it, Jackson!" she explained. "We need a home where they can't find us! Those creatures can find us anywhere! We won't be safe unless we keep moving!" she looked at the kids sadly. "I know they need a home, and I wish I could give it to them. But right now, we just need them off our trail, because a home like that is a fantasy land." Jackson frowned.

"You told the younger ones that we were moving to a new house," he said. Rea rolled her eyes.

"I lie sometimes," she said. "I have to. They can't find us again."

"But it took them four years to find our old house!"

"But they didn't know we were even alive! They didn't bother to search for our house! They thought we were dead!"

Jackson shook his head and looked down. Rea sighed.

"The plan is to keep moving. Rest where and when we can. Lucy can supply us with food and heat and good weather. You can keep us off of the Erasers radar **(that's right, Jackson can not only make himself invisible, but others as well. It's all a part of that bending light thing)**. I'll keep us out of trouble. It will all work out. I've got it all under control."

That seemed like a dismissal to me, so Jackson and I left to go join the others playing in the water. Jackson seemed solemn. His face looked darker than usual. It struck me of how much like our dad he looked, even though I hadn't seen him in years.

I didn't think about our parents much. It was too sad and it made me all emotional, which I seriously didn't need. The only things I could remember about them that I was sure were real (most of the time, I had to imagine in some parts) was that my mother had rich, strawberry blonde hair and she used to sing a lot. My father had dark hair and dark eyes, like Jackson, and would dance with me and Angel, and our mom. He was a good dancer. I used to love to watch him and my mom as they wove around the furniture dancing to some 80's music. They would always smile and laugh and gaze at each other. They tried to teach Jackson and me to dance, but we were about as talented at that as we were at cooking. Although Jackson can do a fair waltz and I'm not too bad at the salsa. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore to think about them. I'm just worried about when Angel starts getting really curious and all I can fill her in on are bits of my imagination and a little bit of memory, which is sad, because we left them when I was 12. I suppose I could find them if I wanted to, but I wasn't sure I did. For all we know, they were the ones who sold us to the school.

Jackson's mumbling brought me out of my daydream.

"I don't see why she has to be so stubborn," he grumbled. "We're here to help her! She doesn't have to do this on her own."

"And did you hear what she just said?" I replied. "She does count on us, just like we count on her. We all have our jobs, and hers just happens to be the leader and the one with the plans. We both know what we need to do. So does she. We rely on each other. No one person has to carry the burden of the whole world on their shoulders."

"Just try telling her that," Jackson mumbled again. Jeez, what a downer. I punched him in the arm.

"Lighten up!" I said. "We're safe, we're not hungry and the kids seem happy. We'll just keep them oblivious as long as possible, and hopefully, she'll change her mind about the no home thing."

Suddenly, Rea came charging down to the stream as fast as she could go without flying.

"Everyone, over here now!" she sounded urgent, so we hurried over to the stream bed.

"What's wrong, Rea?" Hazel asked.

"Number seven." We had code words for everything, so as it processed in our minds what she was saying, we immediately flung ourselves into the air. When we were about one hundred yards up, Jackson and Angel swerved southwest, Percy and I turned north and Hazel and Rea went south east as we scoped the surrounding forest area. For those of you who are lost, number seven means big flashing lights are going off in Rea's head saying DANGER, DANGER!

We'd only been flying for a few seconds when we heard Angel. Not out loud, that would give away our position, but in our heads.

_They're beneath Rea and Hazel._ I looked up and saw that Percy had gotten the message too, and we both turned southeast. Jackson and Angel were already flying there, so we sped as fast as we could to see.

Sure enough, there they were. We could see there were about twenty of them creeping along through the forest towards the stream. I motioned silently for Angel to listen to me. During times like this, she was always our translator. She implanted your thought into someone else's head so that we wouldn't have to use words.

_What are we going to do?_ I asked. _Send this to Rea. Will we attack or will we flee?_ Angel nodded toward me and then I saw Rea jerk a little bit as if she'd been startled. She looked at me and was obviously thinking an answer, but just then, we heard shouting underneath us. The Erasers had seen us.

We were all so startled that it took a few seconds before anyone did anything. Then, Jackson started thinking and he moved the branches of the trees above the Erasers to obscure us and then turned us all invisible. We knew now that we had to stay very still if the invisibility were to last, because we knew it took all of his concentration to keep us all invisible and he couldn't do it if we were moving **(more of that bending light stuff)** but we had to move our wings. So if the Erasers could see through the trees, they would see big wings flapping, occasionally disappearing as they passed the lines that Jackson had predetermined for us. He soon realized that this was futile, and it really only worked on the ground so he released us. He could make himself completely invisible and still be able to move, but we couldn't. So instead of there being six mutants, to the erasers, now there were only five. We could still hear shouting below as they were clearly trying to move the branches away. At the same time, Jackson was desperately trying to keep them there. I could see he was struggling as they were cutting the branches down, limiting his usage. I raised my hand and could see the branches quickly growing back. But not fast enough.

The Erasers managed to rid themselves of enough debris to finally see us. Well, five of us and the haze that if you could see really well (which we could) was Jackson. Then, something terrifying happened. An Eraser spread out his eight foot brown wings (that's right, _wings_) and took flight after us. The rest of his flock took off after him. Well, that scared us all into action.

Rea sped off towards the first one, which was also the biggest and the rest of us threw ourselves into the thronging mass of Erasers. There was no doubt about it; the Erasers were flying. Although very awkwardly, I might add. Their wings seemed too big for their bulky, hairy bodies and they didn't quite know how to maneuver like we did. So, we obviously had the advantage, although they had the numbers.

I came up to the closest one and punched up as hard as I could. My fist hit him square in the jaw and his head smacked back. I banged both my hands against the side of his head and kicked him in the gut. He plummeted like a rock. I was about to fly up to the next one, when suddenly his head snapped back and he doubled over in pain. He looked as confused as I was. Then, his eyes glazed over, and he too joined the rock family and fell to earth. I saw a bit of haze where he had just been and realized it was Jackson. I waved and I assume he waved back.

Suddenly, his power faltered for a second and I caught a glimpse of his face. It was full of terror. He quickly pointed behind me and then turned invisible again. I turned to come nose to nose with an Eraser; the big one from earlier. He smiled evilly, showing rows of hideous, sharp teeth. Before I could react, he punched me in the gut, hard. Normally, a punch from the Erasers was just enough to take my breath away, but this guy was freaky strong. So I doubled over in pain.

While I was trying to recover, he kicked me in the side and then punched me in the face. I tasted blood. I plummeted. But he wasn't done with me, not by a long shot. He kept pace with me as I fell, kicking me hard in the chest, side and face. I heard fighting going on up above me, but I felt like it was going on in another world. When I hit the ground, I was barely aware of it. Then the monster grabbed my shoulders and held me 5 inches above the ground.

"Hello miss," he snarled. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day." I smirked, but through the bruises I'm sure I had, I imagined I looked gruesome.

"Why?" I asked. "So I could do this?" He looked puzzled, but then his face twisted in pain as I kicked him where it hurt. You've got it folks; the family jewels. He released me and I dropped swiftly to the ground. I raised my hands and blasted him with some firepower. That's right; I can kick a man while he's down. I'm not the chivalrous type. I thought he would stay on the ground, but to my terror, he got up again smiling.

"Little miss, it's going to take a lot more than that to break Bennie," he chuckled, if I can even call it a chuckle. It sounded more like a cackle.

"Whaa-" I stammered. He bellowed out another laugh.

"Ha!" he said. "I was built to destroy you! Your powers are useless against me!" he kicked at my legs and I fell to the ground. He walked over so that he towered over me. He raised his foot to kick me, but I grabbed it midair and caught him off balance. He staggered and fell over, his huge body hitting the ground hard. I jumped up and pushed his leg to his chest, straight, so that he was almost doing the splits. He winced. Obviously, flexibility wasn't his strong suit.

"Luckily, _Bennie_," I snarled. "My powers aren't my only advantage," and shoved harder. He cried out in pain. Suddenly, all my flock was behind me. I could see in my peripheral vision that Rea was steaming mad. Yep. He was screwed.

Suddenly, and almost creepily, he smiled. I looked confused for just a moment before I realized that for a fraction of a second, I'd loosened my grip on his ankle. He took the sudden advantage to shove me to the ground with his leg. I collapsed under his strength as he threw himself on me and punched me on the side of my jaw. Tears came to my eyes as the pain almost blinded me. He raised his arm for another hit when he was suddenly raised off me. Through blurred vision I could see Jackson and Rea hauling him up and shoving him down so that Jackson could straddle him and punch _his_ lights out. However, it seemed he was too strong for the both of them, because, raging, he shoved his way up and smacked Jackson off of him. He turned to an equally furious Rea and they fought.

I started to blink out. I was aware that someone was holding my head, but that was it. Then, altogether, I lost consciousness.

. . .

I woke up on a bed with Jackson sitting down at the foot of it, staring at me intently. As soon as I open my eyes, he shouted loudly,

"She's awake! Everyone in here! She's awake!" Suddenly, the whole room was storming with the flock, all of them talking, feeling my forehead, shouting at me and hugging me. Finally, Hazel told them all to back off. That's when I got my first word in.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. It was Rea who answered. I noticed that her wings were torn and bloody.

"About a day," she said.

"Where are we?" I asked. She frowned.

"While you were out, we found a place where we could rest. It's by the beach. Jackson carried you." I gave Jackson a grateful look, and he nodded.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "All I can remember is you pulling him off of me, and then I blanked out. Did he hurt you?" I struggled to sit up, but my sides protested loudly and Hazel forced me to lie back down again. Rea gave me a worried look as she replied.

"Yes. We fought and the little bastard tore up my wings. But I'm ok now, and you just need to rest."

"But he can resist our powers!"

"Shh," she said, and put a hand on my forehead. "Shh, I know, sweetie. I know. Like I said, we fought and as you very well know; my fighting often involves words, so he told us everything."

"Is he dead?" I asked hopefully. Rea shook her head.

"No." I sighed and rested my head on the pillow. Hazel shooed everyone out and fed me some awful tasting medicine, but she was the best at this, so I took it unquestioningly. My body still hurt terribly, but I was safe for now, so I could recover. And recover I will, since we heal faster than normal humans. Finally, Hazel left and told me to get some rest. So, I closed my eyes and fell into a well needed, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, its me again! Did ya miss me? Well, I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm finishing this while I'm supposed to be asleep, so I may edit it later. But I think that this is the most fun writing that I've had in a long time. I love writing dramatic scenes, and this certianlly was one. You don't know how much invadercari has been bugging me to finish this! Well, I can hand this off to her now, and I can start working on my other story, Believe. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! we love that!**

**Disclaimer: we dont own Maximum Ride, yadah, yadah, yadah. bye!**


	13. Injuries and ReOpened Wounds

Chapter 13

_Rea_

I sighed and looked at the light brown coffee cup in front of me, "Hey, Rea… Are you alright?" It was Jackson; he'd been bugging me all morning since Lucy woke up.

I looked up at him with sad eyes and he sat down. "I should've been there for her Jackie. Lucy was hurt because of my stupid ass mistakes," I sighed and continued before he could say anything, "And now she's broken up and I only have a sprained shoulder and a few ripped out feathers."

"I knew you'd beat yourself up about this," Jackson said and I looked into his dark eyes meaningfully. "Rea it's not your fault, I promise you that ok? We all should've helped her but we couldn't."

"And did you see the way she punched that eraser in the face? _BAM_ and he was fleeing like a hurt puppy!" The kids had come in. Percy looked up and saw Jackson and I. "Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Jackson shot him a look and I remembered back at the lake when Jackson had accidentally intruded on a conversation between Percy and I; Uhh, this was going to be fun! "No Percy, you weren't. Umm I have to go get some fresh air so while I'm gone; Jackson, you're in charge." I said and stood up slowly.

"Percy, you're in charge," Jackson said and automatically stood up with me.

"Jackson, I just put you in charge?" I said and cocked an eye brow at him.

"I know, but I'm coming with you so while we're gone, Percy's in charge." He offered and grabbed his leather jacket.

I sighed, I didn't want to argue with him either. Sometimes he could be as stubborn as me, "Fine, alright. We're going to the library."

"How come the library?" Percy asked, looking more confident then normal.

"I'm going to do some research about this town, I want to know everything about it," I answered, honestly I wasn't thrilled about staying here for the next two weeks but the others were determined and who was I to crush there hopes and dreams?

"When will you be home? And what happens if something goes wrong and Lucy-" Percy cut himself short when Jackson shot him a look.

"We'll only be gone for at most and hour, if anything happens, up and away. The library is near the ocean on 22nd avenue, ok?" His cute toothy grin told me he couldn't wait for us to leave, "Watch Lucy while were gone and remember, I'm not here to sense danger so be on the lookout."

"Understood," The children said in unison and continued their conversation on how I let the freak out in me a few days ago. Here's a pointer for anyone reading; you mess with my family, you mess with me, and the ending result will never be pretty. Bennie boy learned that the hard way. The memory made me shiver.

"Are you ready to go," Jackie asked, "Rea?"

I snapped out of my trance and turned towards him, "Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just check on Lucy and I'll join you by the front door."

He shrugged and walked off leaving me alone in the kitchen. I made a quick scan around to make sure no one was around and I checked my shoulder. I was worried about it getting infected; let me explain though.

I had told my flock that I had only a sprained shoulder and that they weren't to worry. Well, yeah, I lied. Bennie, that ugly ass head eraser we dealt with a few days ago sunk his teeth into my shoulder like it was a juicy steak or something. Since then, I had been watching Lucy and ignoring the pain; but now it was starting to look funny and almost like puss was coating the sides of it.

I grabbed a roll of gauze and started wrapping the wound carefully, I'd have to dismiss it until later and there was no way in hell I was going to use any of the medical supplies until everyone else was fully healed.

"Rea, what's taking you so lo-" Jackson cut off when he was what I was doing. When he re-entered the kitchen my hand had slipped and hit my wound making me wince and glare angrily at him, "Rea, what are you doing?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

"I'm umm, just cleaning up some old shoulder bandages that umm slipped off," I offered with a steady look. His eyes pierced my soul and I could see the worry in his eyes even though he'd never admit to that.

"Uhu, or is it that your shoulder is wounded and you aren't going to take care of it until you've made sure everyone else is going to be ok?" Darn, I hated how he knew me so well.

"That's a possibility," I answered and went back to tending to it before he saw my real worries.

"Let me see it," Why did he always have to be so snoopy?

"It's just a small cut, nothing to fret over," I said and refused to show him it.

"Rea, let. Me. See. It." He demanded.

"No," I argued, "I already told you, it's fine."

"No, it's not. How do I know this? Well I know you to well and I know you'll never admit what's actually wrong with you so I have to find out for myself all the time." He growled. I felt the bandage being removed from my shoulder and I went to grab it with my hand but I couldn't move.

"Hey! No fair, using your powers to hold me down is cheating," I growled like the normal teenager.

"I've got to do what I've got to do." Jackson said back with a shrug. He gasped when the last bandage fell off and my chopped up shoulder was revealed to him, "Jesus Christ! Rea we need to get that cleaned up pronto!"

"I'll be fine," I started.

"No, you will not. Sit down now." He growled and pushed me down into a chair.

"Stop, you can play doctor when we come back from the library alright?" I said putting my hands up and shooting him a warning glance.

He hesitated for a very long moment before nodding with an unsure look and helping me back up, "I don't like this Rea," He said as we pulled on our jackets and walked out the front door.

"Oh you don't like anything I do," I dismissed. Jackson grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"Rea, you can't do this to yourself. You need to get that wound cleaned and bandaged as soon as we get home, ok?" I could tell he was really stressing over this. It's not like I wouldn't heal anytime soon!

"Look who's talking," I hissed and slightly pulled up his shirt to reveal the already healed scar across his stomach, "You can't hide your injuries from me."

"Neither can you," He shot back and lifted my shirt up slightly to reveal a bruise the size of a football stretching across my abs. And yes I did just say I have abs, get over it. Jackson let my shirt drop and with an angry look unfurled his wings and took off into the skies.

I shot up after him and we flew right next to each other; our wings were tip to tip. We usually flew like this because it helped us in a way. We couldn't make the slightest weird movement without the person next to us knowing about it, and it was just a comforting gesture.

The wind through my torn bloody wings felt great, especially when all the dried up blood started coming off and my wings started healing. "Well, Ms. Sexy wings, I can tell you're already feeling better," Jackson teased as we lost altitude and gracefully landed in a nearby shrubbery.

I grinned at me as my wings slid back in and pressed tightly up against my shoulder blades, "What gave me away?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you were smiling for once." He teased. I punched his arm, "I smile! Just not all the time!"

We teased each other until we got into the library and was shushed by some fat red haired lady with a huge wart on her cheek. With a nasty look and a couple more giggles Jackie and I split up and started doing as much research as we could about this place.

I grabbed a book on the local birds around here and was disappointed to find that falcons weren't common around these parts; just seagulls and pelicans. The seagulls had wings almost like Angels wings, except they had gray feathers mixed in with the white. It made me curious so I picked up the next book on the local wildlife around here.

I found wolves liked to hang out around here, but seeing them was a very rare occasion. Elk, deer, fox, and some other small creatures were native to these parts too which also intrigued me.

"Rea, come over here, I think I found something," Jackie whispered. I walked over to where he was standing and looked at the book he was holding up for me to see. There was a picture of a large grey building that looked like a factory that had been caught on film by a satellite. I looked closer and I swore I saw some erasers prowling the skies.

"You think we should check it out?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, but not today. Let's keep this in between us and we'll tell the others later. For now let's just lay low."

"Agreed," With that we were out the doors and taking to the skies.

Jackson was being unnaturally silent which honestly spooked me a little bit but there wasn't really anything to talk about so I praised the silence and gazed down at the ground below us. Everything seemed normal and peaceful below us. Too peaceful, I was just anticipating something bad to happen to us at any moment but let's not jinx the beautiful moment just yet ok?

"Jackson, are you alright?" I asked and flew closer to him so that his wing was over lapping mine.

He seemed to snap out of some trance before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about Lucy is all." I could hear the worry in his voice and I could see it in his dark eyes. I loved his eyes.

What in god's name was going on with me? When did I start adoring Jackson's eyes? These were all questions I couldn't answer to you if I tried, "I think we all are. Let's just get home and get some sleep. It's getting late." I could tell he was tired even though it was only like nine at night; we'd been at the library until it pretty much closed.

He nodded and we flew back to the beach house. Everything was calm there, except for the small of burnt chili so I guessed the kids had tried to make din-din on their own. "Everybody alive," I called.

"Yes," They groaned back. I looked over to see Lucy staggering to her room and I rushed over to her side.

"Hey darling, how are you feeling?" She groaned at me and kept staggering towards the back room that she and Angel were assigned too, "Here, let me help you." I grabbed her shoulder lightly and tossed her arm over the back of my neck. I was reminded of my infected wound when her hand smacked up against it making me wince again.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked when she saw my pained expression.

"Great, I'm just fine, hey lulu do you know where your brother put the gauze and maybe the Neosporin?" I said in a high- clearly pained- voice.

"No, I don't. Sorry Rea; what time is it?" She asked in a sweet, tired voice.

"Oh, I'd say around 9:15 PM," I said and gently guided her into her bedroom where she flopped down on her bed and almost immediately passed out. I rubbed her back until she fell into a peaceful sleep and started softly snoring.

There was a soft knocking on the door and I looked up to see Jackson poking his head through the door and intently staring at his sister, "How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's doing fine," I answered and sighed in the process.

"Well, it's your turn now, get your butt into the bathroom and start washing your wound," Jackie tried to sound like he was in authority but I just laughed.

"I can tend to myself Jackson," He shot me a look. Oh, great another one of his pitiful tries to intimidate me.

"But I'm not going to let you; now get!" He said and chased me out of the room. I shot him a glare and flipped my elongated hair at him before "Strutting" off to my destination… The bathroom.

Jackie came in soon after with a bunch of medical supplies from Hazel as I peeled off my coat and pushed my left sleeve back to reveal the nasty gash. Jackson gave me a worried glance before towering over me with a wet towel and some Neosporin, "We're going to have to stitch it up you know," I remarked as I looked at its ugliness.

"I know," He sighed and started gently cleaning the puss out of it. My hand clenched around the sinks edge as he cleaned it and I ground my teeth together to keep myself from shoving him off.

Then something surprising happened; Jackie gently lifted my hand into his and clenched it as he finished up the cleaning process. I didn't say a word; I just kept my jaw tightened and the cuss words roamed freely in and out of my thoughts "Are you ready? I'm about to pour the alcohol in," He warned and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid.

"Just get it over with," I hissed and closed my eyes. I clenched Jacksons hand really tight and my eyes flew open narrowing into slits as I held back a shriek of pain. All the pain signals my brain was sending out; yeah, they were all pulsing straight into my shoulder, "Mother of god oh mighty!" I shouted and slammed my fist down on the sinks counter top.

"You're almost done," Jackie reassured. I felt the constant prick of the needle as he stitched it up and when it was all over I was pretty much in tears. After another five minutes of carefully wrapping the wound with gauze, we were finished.

"Is it over?" I groaned and boxed the tears in my eyes up. With a few quick blink I had shipped them back into my eye lids and I was intensely staring at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, it's all over," Jackson said on my neck and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks Jackie," I said and turned around so I could hug him too, (**A/N: Adorableness!)**

"Anytime; now go get some rest. I'll get the others in bed tonight." He said and hesitantly let me go. I nodded and walked out of the bathroom and straight to the room I was staying at.

It had pretty blue walls and a king sized bed with a zebra bed spread. Can you say a girls room! I turned a multi colored lamp onto a normal yellow shade and snuggled up deep into the covers.

Finally I could for once get some rest; only problem was that every little fricken noise woke me up because I was consciously sleeping. Weird I know, but I would know what was happening all around me while I was asleep; call it a gift, call it a curse. To me it was a specialty to my built in warning system.

I reached up with my one good arm and shut the lamp off as I drifted into yet another disturbing sleep. Horrible memories were sliding in and out of my head; but to make you as a reader fully understand what I was going through I'll just describe my dream/ flash back.

_Rea's dream/ flashback_

"_Percy, stop asking questions please! Mom and dad left us ok! They never cared about us!" I shouted. Being a nine year old kid and taking care of two extremely young siblings on your own can do this to you._

_I hugged phantom close to my chest as I wept into her solid black pelt. She was my loyal companion and my best friend. She was a black lab grey hound mix and the perfect partner in crime, "But Rea I want mommy to come home, it's been three months already," Percy whimpered and snuggled up with Phantom and I. _

_In Percy's little ivory arms was a small little bundle with caramel hair and big hazel eyes, "We don't even have a name for her," He whispered._

"_Hazel, I'm naming her Hazel, like the color of her eyes," I said and pushed my face deeper into Phantom's midnight black pelt. I let out a small sniffle and kissed Phantom's muzzle. __**(A/N2: Don't you dare think Rea is a wuss right now! She was nine and already taking care of a four year old Percy and a 3 year old Hazel! Give them some slack!)**_

"_Ok, I like that name…" I drown out Percy's talking as I clung onto my best buddy. Phantom licked the tears off my cheeks and walked away from us into the empty living room. It was literally empty, no nothing._

_Percy slipped his little hand into my smallish hand and we followed Phantom out to where she was sleeping near the couch. She was there when our parents abandoned us and she helped get us food by snapping at random strangers with hungry jaws and making them drop their goods. _

_We all slept in the cozy warmth of Phantoms belly that night and the next day I woke up to hear her growling, "Phantom what is it?" I asked groggily._

_I looked up right when the door was kicked down. Oh crap. I shrieked and grabbed Percy with Hazel still in his arms. Two bulky men walked in with calm faces and turned towards us with evil grins._

"_Don't worry little ones; we're taking you to see your parents," One said and reached a hand with long sharp nails sticking out of it._

"_I don't want to see them; ever again!" I squeaked and stamped my nine year old foot on the ground._

"_Why you little brat, you're coming with us and that's final!" The second one shouted and he started morphing before my very eyes. He became this big ugly hulking beast with beady red eyes and yellow dripping fangs!_

_I gasped and my eyes narrowed in fear, "Percy, run! Go to base two and get help!" I shouted and shoved my little brother with my little sister in his arms between the erasers legs and out the door._

"_Get back here you brats!" The ugly men shouted after us. I kept pushing Percy along the road, faster and faster. It was dark out and hard to see but I heard barking behind us and I realized I had forgotten Phantom._

"_Percy keep running don't look back! I'm going to go get Phantom!" I yowled and turned around. I dove straight through the biggest man's legs and hurried back to the house. Both of them were quickly gaining on me._

_I huffed and puffed as I ran in bare feet. The tiny rocks sliced the pads of my feet open as I cried and ran. Phantom was snarling and growling again as I rushed up and clung onto her pelt, "Come here you little-" The man was cut short when he let out a howl of pain._

_I looked up to see Phantom clamped onto his arm ripping the flesh with her jagged teeth. Blood splattered onto the ground as the man bucked his arm around trying to shake Phantom off._

_The next man grabbed the collar of my sweatshirt and held me a good five feet off the ground, "Hey, put me down you big bully!" I squeaked and struggled in his grip. There was a yelp heard and I looked over to see Phantom skidding across the ground._

"_You damn dog you! Look what you did to my arm!" The man shouted. Everything slowed down and all I could hear was my heartbeat as Mr. Ugly as I now called him pulled a gun out of his belt. He looked at me and raised the gun._

_There was a flash and I clamped my eyes shut readying myself for pain but when a sickening yipe was heard I flung my eye lids open. Mr. Ugly was still intently staring at me but I looked over and saw his gun pointed at something else… Phantom…_

"_Phantom," I shouted as tears rolled down my cheeks like a flood, "Phantom! No, how could you!"_

_The men cackled as I looked at the motionless bloody body that used to be my dog. She wasn't breathing and a trail of crimson blood was pooling around my feet and her body, "Phantom," I cried out and struggled over and over again, "No, come back Phantom!"_

_My horrible pain soon turned into a rage I could never describe to anyone, "How dare you! You mess with my family you mess with me!" I screamed and I swear my eyes turned red. I swiveled around in the ugly man's grip and flailed with my little nine year old legs. _

_I was suddenly on the ground and so was the ugly guy; I hadn't mean to really hurt him! I just accidentally kicked him between his legs, "Get her!" He shouted to Mr. Ugly, his voice was high pitched and squeaky…_

_Firm hair hands were now on each of my arms and I flailed as he lifted me up in the air, "Wrong move little girl, if itex didn't want you alive so bad I would've killed you by now," I grimaced and a new flood of tears was pouring from my eyes._

"_Phantom, come back! Phantom!" I wailed as Mr. Ugly helped his buddy up and they were soon dragging me out of the house by my arms._

_End of dream/ flashback_

"Phantom; Phantom come back," I screamed and shot up, grasping my chest. My heart was beating a hundred beats per millisecond as I panted and wiped tears away from my eyes. Sweat poured down my forehead and lacked my back before I realized I was at the beach house.

I wasn't being taken away by erasers, not anymore…

I'd get what I wanted soon but not yet. I yelled Phantom's name one more time involuntarily before my door burst open and Jackson rushed in, still in his pajamas.

**A/N2: OMG that was the longest I have ever spent writing a chapter! Phew, I hope all of you readers out there like it and give all your pets a big hug out there for me! Maybe tell them you love them so if some crazy erasers come and murder your pet you'll at least have told them how you felt about them!**

**I can't reveal too much about myself but we'll just say the beach house in this book is the house my coauthor and I started this book out in; and it's AMAZING**

**R&R guys! We take criticism too as long as it's not too harsh…. **

**Well there's chapter thirteen! Be happy and there will soon be a chapter fourteen as soon as my CO author AbbL2 writes it!**

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you all like it. I'm having fun making it up!**

**Sincerely, The AMAZING InvaderCari =)**


	14. Hazel

Chapter 14

_Lucy_

I woke up to a loud noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like Rea. I sat up painfully and swung my feet over the side of the bed. My sides and legs were screaming but I had to see what had gone wrong. It might be an emergency.

I limped to the door and felt my way down the hallway till I heard voices coming from inside a bedroom. I softly tapped on the door.

"It's me," I said, in case she was worried. I heard Jackson's voice from inside.

"Come on in," he said. I slowly opened the door to see, in the dim light that the window cast, Jackson sitting on Rea's bed holding her head against his chest. Jackson lifted his head to look at me.

"It was just a nightmare," he said. "No need to worry." But instead of leaving, I came and sat next to them on her bed and took her free hand. She flinched at my touch, but slowly relaxed again, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Phantom again?" I asked. She nodded. This was a common occurrence. Phantom was her only and favorite pet and her death traumatized her. In fact, I think that was the only time she would cry, when she had dreams about her. Luckily, I knew what to do during these times. I stood up carefully, trying not to create any more pain than necessary, and walked over to her bag. I unzipped it and pulled out a carefully framed picture of her and the lab. Then, I walked back over to the bed with the picture in hand and sat down.

"You know what I think?" I said as I showed it to her. "I think that Phantom must have been one damn lucky dog to have had an owner who protected her like you did, and to miss her like you do. She was repaying you in the only way she knew how; by protecting you and the others. She must have felt pretty proud of herself, up in heaven, that she bought the kids some freedom, even if it was short lived. And to have you miss her and have nightmares about her death like you do, her head must be bigger than Jackson's here-"

"Hey!" Jackson interrupted, miffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Jackson," I said. "We all know it's true. You've been inflating that big head of yours since we were born!" Jackson looked annoyed, but I continued regardless.

"Like I said. Her head must be bigger than Jackson's, and we all know how big that baby is. But she loves you and misses you, and by god, she has wings probably just like Jackson's here too, seeing as he was a black lab. But she's probably up there thinking, (I spoke in my Scooby Doo voice) '_I wish she wouldn't torture herself, so. I love her and I miss her and I'm proud of what I did for her. And I betcha that Eraser didn't forget us anytime soon!'_ So you see, she understands, but she wants you to forgive yourself and move on. Not too forget her, but to move past her death and remember her life."

Rea smiled. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Lulu," she said, and she hugged me. She must have felt me wince and stiffen under her arms because she held me back at arm's length and examined me by the light from the window.

"Now you need to be in bed, healing," she said.

"So do you," I said. "And you still haven't told me what happened to your shoulder."

"I told you, it was from the fight with Bennie," she said. "It's fine now. You got it much worse than me."

"Only because I'm a poor fighter," I said. She shook her head. I stopped her.

"No, it's true. Yeah, Bennie was strong and a good fighter, but I should be too!"

"No!" Rea interrupted. "The only reason I got out of that with only this was because I saw you fighting with him. Your biggest mistake in that battle was that he took you by surprise and you underestimated him. His first punch left you in a daze, so you didn't have time to recover. He aimed it well." She touched my jaw softly. I winced and she pulled away. Her eyes looked worried.

"You need to get some rest," she said.

"Resting won't help me heal any faster."

"But not exerting yourself will!" she exclaimed. I noticed that Jackson had been exceedingly silent during our exchange, and saw that he was just sitting back; partially invisible, holding Rea's other hand. My head reeled. Were they… well, we'd find out soon enough.

I stood up painfully. "Alright miss," I said. "I hope that helped. Try to get some sleep," I looked pointedly at my brother. "I'm off to bed. Wake me up if you need anything." And I walked off to my room.

Again, I felt my way down a long hallway to my bedroom. Feeling like crap, I climbed into my bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

_Jackson and Rea,_ I thought. There was nothing wrong with that. All along, I've been thinking about how perfect they looked together, and how awesome it would be if they really got together. Just then, I heard a knock on my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Come in," I said. Slowly, Jackson opened my door and stuck his head inside. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what do you need, mister?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," he replied. "Back there, it looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"Um, duh," I said. "I feel like been pummeled, run through a meat grinder, and pummeled some more." He laughed at my joke, but his eyes betrayed his worry. I patted on the edge of my bed for him to come and sit down. He did.

"But all jokes aside, I'm fine," I assured him. "I'll live."

"I know Lu," he said. "I'm just worried about you. It's what big brothers do." I laughed, but then winced.

"No Jack," I said. "It's what _you_ do. Brothers don't normally worry like you do. Plus, I'm older then you."

"No, I was born first!"

"No, I was!" Jackson sighed.

"Alright fine," he said. "We were born at the same time. Happy?" I nodded.

"Yes." Jackson smiled and lay down next to me in the big bed, his hands behind his head. I snuggled up close to him, my head resting in the crook of his elbow. We lay like this for a few minutes when I broke the silence.

"So, what's going on with you and Rea?" I asked. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel him tense.

"Nothing," he said. I rolled my eyes, but realized that he couldn't see.

"Yeah, whatever," I said sarcastically. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine, but you do know you can't lie to me." Jackson said nothing.

"It's cute you know," I said softly as I closed my eyes. "The two of you." Jackson still said nothing, so I just snuggled closer and drifted into the most peaceful sleep I've had in awhile.

. . .

I woke up once again to Rea's pot clanging. Old habits die hard, I suppose. I moaned as I got up and noticed that Jackson was still sleeping next to me. He looked so serene, but I can't believe that that pot clanging didn't wake him up. Well, he needed to wake up anyway. I shook him softly. He moaned and rolled over. How did this boy ever wake up in the morning? I shook him harder. This time, he opened one eye and glared at me.

"You need to get up so that I can change," I said. He moaned again and rolled over. I watched him slowly sit up, throw his feet over the bed and stand up. He walked out the door without saying a word, probably to go sleep in his own bed. That little scene put a smile on my face as I got dressed and changed my bandages. Everything still hurt painfully, but I could at least move now. Maybe I'd have Hazel give me something for the pain.

As I walked down the hallway, I realized that everyone was already upstairs in the dining room eating breakfast (minus Jackson, he was probably in his bedroom out cold). I felt pathetic, with my little surface wounds, dragging about in my room all day. So I straightened my back, threw out my chest and limped/marched up the stairs and to the kitchen.

By the looks on their faces, they were astonished to see me up, so I just plastered on a smile and inhaled deeply.

"Wow, Rea," I said. "This smells awesome! What is it?" She looked confused for a second, but then got right back into her flow.

"Eggs, toast with jam, cereal without milk, pop tarts, cliff bars, waffles, and pancakes," she listed as she set up a plate for me. "Ooh, and these people had hot chocolate, so since I'm in a good mood, hot-coco." All the kids cheered. Well, all except Hazel. She just kept looking at me, and when I had sat down and we all had our food, she voiced what was troubling her.

"Are you sure you should be up?" she asked. "We could bring you some food." I raised my eyebrow knowing exactly what she meant, but not wanting to show it.

"Why?" I asked. "I feel perfectly fine." That's when Rea almost choked on her hot-coco.

"Fine?" she managed to say through her gagging. "You are not fine. I can read it in your emotions." My blood boiled and my face flushed. That has always been a problem I've had. Being a redhead automatically gave me a temper and an infuriating tendency to blush bright red whenever I'm feeling angry or embarrassed.

"Well, I can't just stay in my room coddling my surface wounds just because I was too weak to fight properly." I said angrily. Great. More redness.

Hazel took my hand. "You were not weak. I saw you when I was fighting. You didn't go down without a fight. That guy was just freaky strong. I watched him fight Rea while you were unconscious. It was crazy. In the end, it was her final hit that made him scamper away like a lost puppy." I smiled and let go of her hand.

It was then that something miraculous happened. Where my hand had been all bruised and scraped; now it was fresh and new, as if I had never been in that fight at all! Hazel must have seen me gaping, because she looked at my hand and her eyes went wide.

"Holy (insert swear word of choice)!" she exclaimed. We all looked at Rea, who stared back sheepishly.

"Don't look at me," she said defensively. "I'm not the one who said it." So we all turned back to my hand.

"How did that happen?" asked Percy.

"I don't know," I replied. Then, I turned to Hazel. "It happened after you let go of my hand." She stared at her own hands.

"Did I do that?" she asked.

"Let's see," said Rea, and she grabbed my other arm and Hazels hand and made her grab my hand. She waited a second and then gestured for Hazel to let go.

What awaited our eyes astounded even Hazel. My hand was as good as new! Not a scrape on it! And it was in the shape of Hazel's handprint!

"Does this mean when I punch bad guys, I'll actually heal them?" she asked. Rea shook her head, laughing.

"No Hazel!" she exclaimed. "No, but I think we've just discovered your other power!"

* * *

**A/N (Abbl2): Hip, Hip huray! Hazel's got the power to heal people. I think its gonna bite us in the butt later, however.**

**And I think we've almost reached our capa-city on chapters that we decided we'd have for this story. Dont worry, we're gonna go out with a BANG! And 2 more books, but whatever. The only reason we put a cap on this is because we dont want anyone looking at how many chapters we have and going, "Holy (insert swear word here)! thats alot of chapters!"**

**Again, thanks to our one and only reviewer, Midnight Rose. We know have a total of 3 reviews (thats minus the one that my coauthor wrote)! I know, doesnt that suck! So, in order for us to keep up with this, that number needs to rise drastically. As in I'm talking 10. Come on! It shouldnt be that hard! I've seen stories with over 1000 reviews! And what about those pledges where people say _I will review every story i read, _and so on and so forth. Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Alright, we wont actually stop, but i've got a life. And so does my coauthor! We need motivation. Midnight Rose, you're off the hook (although those reviews you send are always so lovely!) The rest of you...**

**On a lighter note, I hope you like it. This wasnt my favorite chapter to write, and I feel like I dragged on a bit with, well, everything, but who cares. Invadercari is gonna write so fast that no one will care what i wrote. Mmk. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: we havent done one of these for awhile. how does it work? oh ya. Its all Jimmy's fault! he wrote the books! dont blame us!**


	15. Jealousy and fights

**A/N2: Hey Y'all it's invadercari yeay! Alright so I happen to really like this chapter and I hope you do too. It's funny and I would do everything Rea's is doing in this chapter including the thing at the breakfast table but you must read and find out. Plllleeeeasssse to keep my co author and I inspired read and review. I know bunches of you really like this story and all you have to do is press that little button at the bottom of the screen and if anything just give me a smiley face, seriously. We need inspiration and you readers out there are the ones who give it to us so please just review. it makes my life so much easier so I can type and work bla bla bla and you guys get to read an AMAZING book. Yes I have a high ego if you hadn't noticed LOL. Thanks everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Rea_

I walked from kid to kid with the steaming plates of juice and a large pitcher of juice. I still couldn't shake the dream I had last night but I was glad Jackie and Lulu were there for me. I don't know what I'd do without them.

Once everyone was served I walked down stairs towards Jackson's bedroom. He was such a lazy ass sometimes but I knew he's get up if I gave him the death glare.

I softly knocked on the door and opened it up slowly just in case I scared him or something. It was pretty hard to scare Jackson though, "Jackie are you awake?" I called softly and poked my head in through the door. Sure enough, he was still asleep sprawled out on his tan almost white colored bed sheets.

"Well you're going to get up now," I growled softly and walked over to where he was sleeping. He looked pretty peaceful when he was asleep but he needed to get up, we had things to do and things to talk about, "Jackson, Jackson get up." I said and shook his shoulder.

He growled and rolled over in his sleep so his back was facing me, "Oh hell no, you're getting up and you're getting up now." I said firmly and walked over to the other side. I had an evil grin on my face as I walked up to his side. I jumped up and sat on him hoping to god he'd actually get up.

"Whoa!" He shouted and almost jumped out of bed, "Rea, what the hell are you doing? I was sleeping!" He said more calm then I expected but he was still furious at me and I knew it too.

"Get up, breakfast is ready and we have places to go and things to discuss," I said with a smirk. He rolled over onto his back so I flopped down onto his other side, "You are so lazy." I said and smiled at him.

"I know," He said with a sigh and a cute face. He was using the puppy eyes on me now. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm and we both sat up laughing. "What time is it?" He asked and yawned while stretching his arms.

"I'd say about eight in the morning, so get your ass out of bed," I said and smiled at him.

"Eight in the morning, damn I'm up late," He said and sighed, "Fine." And that was the end of that discussion.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and shivered from the cold, "I'm going invisible so I can change." He warned one second and the next second he was gone, just like that.

"And I'm still in the room why?" I asked out loud.

"Because you can't get enough of me," He teased and I heard him throwing some pants on.

"Oh, yes because I'm just going to drool over you while you're sleeping Jackie," I said and rolled my eyes. He went back to being visible again and threw on a black T- shirt to go with his dark blue jeans, "Hey you look like me!" I squeaked and opened up my jacket to show off my black tank top and also dark blue jeans.

"I swear we're more like Twins then Lucy and I are," Jackson said and half smiled at me.

"I know right!" I said dramatically and widened my eyes. I raised my arms up for effect and left my mouth gaping open. Both Jackson and I laughed.

"Well someone's in a good mood today aren't we?"

"Yes, yes I am," I said and walked over to hug him. Instead of hugging me and grabbed my legs and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I screamed in surprise and started laughing, "Jackson! Put me down!" I shouted while laughing.

"Yeah- no, anyways, what's for breakfast?" He teased me.

"I'm not telling you until you put me down," I teased back and put my chin in the palm of my hand. I could hold my head up by pressing my arm against Jackson's back and just propping it up.

"Fine, I'll find out for myself." Jackson said and shrugged. He tossed me up a little more to get a better grip and I just huffed as he walked up stairs with me still over him, "Hey guys, look what I found, I think it's a Rea but she's acting kind of funny. Who gave her the happy pills?" Jackson asked and walked into the kitchen where all the kids were laughing at me. Great…

I peered over Jackie's shoulder to see Lucy giving me a fake innocent look and raising her hand. We all erupted in laughter again. Finally Jackie put me down and I punched him in the arm again, "What was that for?" He asked with innocent eyes. As if he didn't already know.

"This sack of potatoes can murder you in a heartbeat," I warned and smiled at him.

"I realize that," He said and pretended to be hurt, "But why do you have to hit it so hard." Oh he was using the fake, innocent, hurt child voice on me now.

"What, you need a hug to make it all better?" I teased and cocked and eye brow at him.

"Yes…" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and hugged him before pulling away looking back when I felt someone annoyingly tug on me.

"Rea, are you going to eat with us this morning?" Angel asked and tugged on my dark blue hoodie. The whole crew looked at me with pleading eyes as I weighed my options.

I sighed and smiled at them, "Yes, I am. Jackson I'll get you a plate and I'll get you more juice in just a second Percy." They all cheered. Just a few minutes ago I had them chugging and sucking down hot coca and I said whoever drank theirs the fastest would get to run around with me today. I was offended when they all drank really slowly except for Percy, he didn't seem to care.

After a quick trip to the fridge I came back with another glass of juice and a plate full of food for Jackie, "Here you go." I said to my two guys. God, I loved them so much. I'm such a sap.

"Thanks," Jackie said through a mouthful of food and Percy gurgled as he chugged his juice. I sank my teeth down into a pancake and quickly finished it off before going to the cereal with no milk.

"Rea, you are seriously heavy," Jackson said after a moment and the whole table went deadly silent, "maybe we should clip your wings to make you lighter." I knew he was just messing around but I still wanted to whoop his ass for saying such things. The whole table gasped and my eyes narrowed in anger.

"What did you just say?" I hissed.

"I said you need to lighten up." He teased with an evil smile spreading across his face now. I grabbed my fork and pretended to look outside and ignore him, "I mean, you've got to be like nine hundred pounds." Oh no, he did not just say that.

My muscles tightened as he laughed along with the rest of the flock. I gripped my fork tighter and remembered Hazel's new power. A devious grin slid across my complexion.

I looked back at Jackie and stabbed his arm with the fork. "Ahh!" I shouted and fell to the floor gripping the fork. I just looked out at the flock, "Hazel, would you like to show Jackson your new power?" I asked with a smile and a slight eye twitch.

"Is it removing metal from your fricken bones, I'm in dire need of that." Jackie whimpered and kept groaning in pain as he gripped the fork. Blood leaked out from his arm and his eyes widened as they locked with mine.

"No, it's not." I growled and ripped the fork out of his arm.

"Rea! That's going a bit too far don't you think!" Lucy shouted and rushed over to her brother. I shrugged and sat back in my chair with a satisfied look.

"Hazel, if you would please." I demanded without even opening my eyes which were now closed in relaxation.

Hazel feebly nodded and rushed over to Jackson who was cursing me under his breath. I stood back and watched as she touched his arm and it healed. There wasn't even a scar; damn and I was hoping too, "How did you do that?" Jackson asked astonished.

"Like Rea said after she brutally stabbed you with a fork, it's my new power. I just discovered it this morning." She was beaming proudly. Angel cheered and whistled in the background and Percy went to help Jackson up.

"You can heal people?" Jackson asked again.

"Yes," She repeated with a hint of irritation in her voice that only I could pick up on; that's my girl.

"Can you heal Rea's shoulder?" Wrong move…

"What's wrong with Rea's shoulder?" All three kids asked at the _exact_ same time. Jackson had his dumb face plastered on and was looking at me sheepishly.

"I blame you, Jackson," I hissed. After a sigh of irritation I peeled my jacket off to reveal the wrapped up wound on my shoulder. It wasn't hard to miss through my tank top, "Bennie, uhh, he bit my shoulder. I didn't want to worry anybody so only Jackson and Lucy knew, but they found out by accident" I shot an ice cold glare straight at Jackie.

"Sure, I'll heal it up right now." Hazel said and started walking over to me.

"No Hazel!" I almost wailed, everyone turned to look at me astonished, "I- I mean, I'm sorry. It's almost healed anyways and it still has stiches in it so I don't know what would happen if you healed me. They might be stuck inside my shoulder forever." I was glad I was able to recover from that outburst. I knew it stung Hazel, I could sense her emotion but I hoped my speedy recovery was a good enough excuse for them.

Thank god it was, "Alright Rea, whatever you say." It was Percy who spoke and his voice was unnaturally icy and cold. I read his feelings to find he was confused, irritated because he was confused and… scared?

"Percy, may I talk to you in private please?" I shot him a look that he understood and silently followed me down the stairs and into a narrow hall way. Not my type, but it was a place to stay for a while… at least.

"What's up with you? You're emotions are all over the board," I said calmly and leaned up against a wall.

"I just had the dream again," Him and that dream, it was starting to worry me.

"Was it worse this time or better?" I asked taking in how nervous he was over this.

"Worse, but I don't want to talk about it. I'll talk to Lucy about it later since she's involved too." Percy said and stormed off without another word.

"Well ok then." I grumbled to myself and loosely followed him back up stairs.

The crew went back to peacefully eating there breakfast and I sank my teeth into a delicious cliff bar. Damn, it was really good. I ended up eating Hazel's too and Angel's, they said they didn't want them so I helped myself before Jackie could get to them.

I broke the last one in half and gave Jackson a good chunk of it before slowly munching it and taking in it lovely peanut buttery, mouthwatering taste. One word to describe it, _yum._

Eventually breakfast was finished up and Lucy, who was now slightly healed, was stuck with cleaning duty again. "Guys if we're going to go, then we are leaving NOW," I shouted down a hall. Both males groaned and walked out with their jackets on. It was a nice day outside but it was cold.

"Percy, you're on my left, Jackie you're on my right." I said firmly and they both nodded. We were headed out along to beach to look out and find certain places to hide if we had to.

"Lucy, while we're gone, you're in charge! Watch over everybody and up and away if there's an emergency, the guys and I are going to be down by the beach scoping out places to hide if we need to!" I shouted from the back porch. We were all getting ready to fly off but I wanted to make sure the others knew where we'd be and how to find us. All the stuff and over protective sixteen year old flock leader checks for.

They all groaned in response; obviously tired of hearing the same old warning message but I never wanted anything bad to happen while I was gone so I wasn't taking any chances.

The guys and I gave each other looks and we immediately knew the order to take off in. It was first me, then Percy and finally Jackson. This was all for safety if you can believe it.

I slid out my tawny wings and stretched them with a HUGE sigh of relief. Then, as I stood there on the balcony with my back to the world; I let myself freely back fall down towards earth. With a quick twist of my body and wings I was up in the air and waiting for the other's to follow me.

The guys were hesitating for some reason and I spotted Percy and Jackson nod then Percy went back inside. My mouth hung open, appalled. Jackie was next to me gripping my good arm a few seconds later. I was still staring at the glass door that Percy had disappeared into and I guess I hadn't noticed Jackson take off.

"Rea, Rea come on. We can't just hover here and risk being seen." Jackson urged and tugged me along next to him.

"Why isn't Percy coming with us?" I asked, my words were harsh and as cold as ice.

"He wanted to stay behind; said something about talking to Lucy about his dream. What's all that about?" Jackson told me honestly.

"It's just a nightmare he's been having but it's so vivid and real in his mind that he thinks it's actually going to happen. It's actually starting to worry me." I said and tapped my chin. When the last time I ever spilled all my worry out on Jackson like I am now. Sure there were just the things that stress makes me break down on but this kind of thing I usually keep to myself and figure it out over time… Weird. I suddenly felt a strange feeling not even I could identify in myself towards Jackie.

I glance over at him and he smiled back. Worst part is I fricken blushed… What was going on here?

"I'm sure it will all be fine. Percy is just a kid still; maybe it's literally just a dream." Jackson shrugged.

"Good point. Start descending in about three hundred feet. We're going to the store first. I found some money at the house!" I shouted over the strong air current. Jackson nodded in acknowledgement and we slowly started descending.

We landed in the back of the store area and thank god no one saw; or I'd have to take their brains so they couldn't remember us. No, just kidding, I saw that in some movie I was watching last night. It was a zombie movie and it was actually pretty good, despite the hilariousness of the zombies speed and the over dramatic scenes. I had watched it with Jackson after the kids headed off to bed and we tried really hard not to laugh really loud but we did end up waking Hazel up; I quickly sent her back to her room though.

That's when I remembered that Jackie had been acting strangely around me lately too. While we were watching the movie last night he pulled me into the one arm and held me really close. Then I shared some of my worries with him and he comforted me really well. Had I been blind all this time and not seen what was going on between us right in front of my eyes? No, that's waaaaayyyy to crazy, he's my best friend, nothing less and nothing more… right?

Back in reality we entered the store and split up with a share of money to get various items we needed and we could pack. They had to be items that wouldn't spoil either.

I started thinking about him again and hadn't noticed where I was walking. Yeah, I ran face first into someone and nearly knocked him and myself over but we latched onto each other's wrists and pulled each other back up, "I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said and widened my eyes, I felt guilty but I honestly wouldn't ever really show it.

"Nonsense," He said with a smile. He quickly noticed he was still holding onto my wrist and quickly let go, "Sorry about that, my names Chad. What's yours?" He asked. I could tell he was Irish from his accent and he was really nice.

I contemplated on giving him my actual name but I just decided to go with it because I wouldn't be here much longer anyways, "My name's Rea, it's nice to meet you Chad," I plastered a real smile on my face, it wasn't fake this time. I held my hand out and he took it willingly and shook it.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" Chad asked.

I lightly blushed; I knew I shouldn't have continued talking to him. He was just so nice, "Um yeah, I'm on my own and trying to stay hidden and away from my parents so I'll be here for only a few days. Then I've got to move out again." Wow, did I really just say that? Damn, I was a good liar.

"Are you running away from them?" Chad's blue eyes were wide. He had sandy blond hair that almost looked like Justin beiber hair, just better. He was kind of tan, which was surprising because there was hardly ever any sun in Washington.

"Umm, yeah. They weren't the best parents and they didn't even know I existed, so I deiced to give life a try on my own." I shifted my weight uncomfortably; it was pretty obvious I didn't exactly like the topic we were on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there any way I could help?" Wow, this guy was extra nice.

"Actually yeah do you know the folks who live about three miles from here, near the beach, the light blue house?" Oh no, Rea stop yourself from talking! Just shut up before you reveal too much, my brain screamed.

"Yeah, Charlie. He only comes around once a year though. He'll probably be back in around six months. For some reason he only comes during winter, which I think is crazy." Chad said with a warm bright smile.

"Why are you staying there?" He asked again after a moment. I froze and my widened eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward with that. I won't tell the cops, just don't steal from him please. He's a good guy, really."

"I-it's ok, I'm just surprised you knew from my expression." I said almost in amazement.

He softly chuckled, "Yeah, everyone says I can kind of read emotions really well. I just know them but it's more of an educated guess."

"No way! I'm just like that. It's good to know I'm not alone in the world with that," See I was telling him this stuff, which was a big mistake but I wasn't making it obvious that it was one of my abilities.

"Same here. If you don't mind me asking how long have you been running from your parents?" Chad said and I saw something strange in his eyes. Almost like what I saw in Jackson's eyes.

I calculated in my head for a while, "Umm, probably about seven and a half years by now but for three of those years I had some problems I had to push past and obviously I did." I thought about the school making me mentally shudder. I never wanted to go back to that hell hole.

His mouth dropped open. What were seven and half years really that long to be gone? I started getting anxious but just decided to keep my cool, "That's a really long time Rea, you're lucky no one has identified you yet!" He sounded amazed. Huh, usually anyone I talk to other then the flock sounds like an eraser or an evil scientist bent on murdering me and the others.

"I am pretty lucky, what about you. If you don't mind me asking, are you still with your parents?" I asked shyly, which is NOT normal for me… strange.

"Nope," He said and it was my time to seem shocked, "I was kicked out of the house a year ago, I'm sixteen now and living on my own; I'm doing pretty well for myself though aren't I?"

"Yeah, you got kicked out of your own home? That's horrible!" I exclaimed. He slightly winced at this so I quickly backtracked, "Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted, it must be a sensitive subject for you. Sorry."

"No, no. I just wasn't expecting that. No, my parents said I was worthless because I didn't follow in there foot steps to be some kind of scientist. So they kicked me out and I'm glad they did. I remember a few years ago coming home with two blood samples, she said one was from a falcon and one was from a little girl, she was going to see what happened when she put them together. I told her, that was cruel and a bunch of other stuff and since then we never exactly got along." He shrugged.

My face turned pale as I stared at him, "Rea, are you alright? You're pale?" He said after a moment.

"Fine, I'm fine." I said quickly. Chad's parents were white coats, but he said he didn't want to be like them; didn't mean he wasn't lying though. However, I sensed no danger emanating off of him so I just decided to let it go.

"Alright…" He said in an unsure voice. "Anyways, yeah, I was kicked out a year later and I'm living by myself too. It's actually right around Charlie's house. So if you need to you can bunk with me too."

"Oh thank you so much Chad, but I'll be ok. I'm not alone anyways and I have to stick with my siblings." I said with a warm smile even though he did look really disappointed.

"Alright, so you have siblings? Older or younger?" He asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Two are the same age as me and the other three are younger only one is younger than ten." I answered truthfully and again he looked shocked.

"You have six siblings with you that you're taking care of all on your own? How do you all stay hidden from the cops together?" He looked amazed again and it made me smile involuntarily.

"Yes, and they're pretty sneaky little suckers so we all collaborate well." I smiled again. God today was just a weird day for me…

"That's amazing, are they here with you?" He asked.

"One of them is, his name is Jackson… I don't know where he is though, probably still shopping for supplies," I shrugged but his eyes widened, "What?" I asked harsher then intended.

"Is that one of your siblings?" He asked and pointed to none other than Jackson who was storming over to me more pissed than ever.

"Yes," I said with a hiss in my voice just as Jackson stopped next to me.

"What do you think you're doing Rea, we can't talk to strangers and you know why?" He was very angry but I also sensed a huge amount of jealousy coming from him.

"I'm talking and don't worry Jackson, he knows what we're going through. Jackson this is Chad, Chad this is Jackson." I said to officially introduce them.

Chad politely stuck his hand out and Jackson took it with a very firm grip. I watched as Chad faltered and I punched Jackson in the arm; he quickly let go and Chad went to rubbing his probably almost broken hand now.

"I already picked up everything we need so I think it's about time we got going." Jackson snapped not taking his eyes off of Chad.

"Bye Rea," Chad said warmly. I sensed jealousy on him too that and already a disliking towards me "Brother".

"Bye Chad, I'll see you around, maybe come visit soon if it's alright with you." I said just as Jackie tightly gripped my arm and drug me out of the store.

"Chad's really nice," I said after a long time of just silence. We were in the air now with our grocery bags in our arms.

"Yeah, he's just _perfect_," Jackson spat. I frowned; he was acting like such a jerk right now.

"He isn't perfect Jackson, but he's cool and he understands what we're going through. I didn't tell him we were bird kids or anything, just that we were running from our "Parents"." I put quotes around 'parents' because we never really liked our parents after they left us to get fed to erasers!

"He probably understands because you told him everything, didn't you. I trust not telling about us being bird kids but I'm SURE he knows all of the kids and Lucy now and where we are staying, why we're here. How much farther do I have to go!" Wow, who shoved a fire poker up his butt?

"Only part of that is true Jackson, he does know our where bout's because I was trying to find out who lived there and how often they went to the house. He made an educated guess after that and my expression gave him his answer. He can read people's feelings, like me, except in a different way. He just kind of senses them, I can read them." I argued starting to get pissed.

"Oh because he's Mr. Perfect right! You just meet him and already you've fallen head over heels with him!" Jackson shouted sparking a nerve in my soul that caused a new fire of anger to come out.

We were home by now and walking into the kitchen with many eager kids surrounding us hungry and wanting there food immediately, "He's not perfect Jackson! And I haven't fallen head over heels for him. God, what's up with you? You're acting like a total jerk suddenly!" I huffed and eyed the open sliding glass door, "If you need me, I'll be flying around ALONE, and until you get a better attitude Jackson, don't talk to me." I was really angry now and Jackie looked hurt.

I coolly walked out onto the porch and jumped off feeling angry and upset all at the same time. I wanted to talk to someone and just vent out all my built up feelings…

Don't ask how, but us mutant bird kids have like a installed tracking device in us so I knew where I was going and this is where I wanted to be. I hoped they'd be home. I knocked on the door and hid my wings quickly.

He answered the door and looked shocked to see me, "Rea, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My brother and I got into a fight and I wanted someone to talk to about it. I usually talk to him but since I'm fighting with him, I needed someone else to talk to. May I come in?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah come right in, it looks like it's going to rain soon anyways." He answered.

"Thanks Chad, it means a lot to me." I said and smiled warmly. I liked Chad he was nice and accepting and he understood. Maybe when I got to know him better and I actually trusted him I could tell him about the wings… No, never that's something I have to keep strictly to myself.

* * *

**A/N2: What did you guys think, funny huh and there's a slight twist at the end. Bus honestly who predicted this be honest! lol. Read and REVIEW I can't stress that enough. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter especially when Rea stabs Jackson with a fork he...he...he...**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience of having to wait a mere two days for this chapter haha. I just typed an extremely long chapter as you know by now. It's ten pages long in word and I did this in two days. I was mad at myself. I can type really fast and I love to write so I get ideas really easily and they work but this time I just took sooooo long so again sorry I'll try harder to work faster and at my normal pace of typing (Usually I can write up to thirty pages in a day but I also work on my other books that have yet to be posted and one maybe published so wish me luck!) **

**Thanks again everyone hope you enjoy the story and REVIEW, Tell me who your fav character is. what you didn't like, what you thought was cute and/or funny anything please even a smiley face and light critism is accepted people so please click the button right below this A/N and review for me so I'm still inspired to write this book for you guys!**

**Invadercari, signing out to go eat a cookie LOL KJK Bye Y'all!**


	16. Deja Vous

Chapter 16

_Lucy_

Jackson came storming into the living room where the younger kids and I were chatting and laughing. His expression was as clear as a big rain cloud above his head. Instantly, the whole room became quiet. He barely noticed. I could see that he was a little bit fuzzy around the edges, another sign that he was losing his temper.

"Rea's took off," he said. Ah, that explained the mood swing. "I'm going to my room." And with that, he stalked off. All of the kids looked at me, but I just shrugged it off, a tip I'd learned from Rea. When you don't know what's going on, act like it doesn't matter.

"It's fine," I assured them. "It's not like she hasn't done this before. Probably just needs to blow off some steam. I don't know about you guys, but I'd much rather her do it out there then here." The kids laughed and went back to talking. I however, got up and mouthed '_bathroom'_ to Hazel. I knew Angel knew where I was really going, but either she had gotten really good at pretending she didn't, or she didn't care, because she said nothing as I walked down the hallway and knocked on Jackson's doorway.

"Leave me alone," he said, his voice muffled by what sounded like a pillow. He was obviously irritated and in a sour mood, but I ignored the warning signs and opened his door anyway. The sight before me would freak out the average person, but having lived with Jackson my whole life, it didn't faze me.

Everything in Jacksons room, accept his bed which he was on, was flying around him so fast it was like he was in a hurricane of lamps, chairs, clothes and wastebasket contents. Jackson was lying in the middle of it all, facedown, on his bed, his head buried in his pillow.

"Oh my god, Jackson," I said. "Do you realize how pathetic this looks? You wallowing in self pity? After a fight with the most argumentative teenage girl on the planet? Jeez, you're not turning into a freaking drama queen, are you? Please, just cut the crap. Enough is enough." Jackson grumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" I asked. "Speak up, mumbles." Jackson lifted his head up. Instantly, all the things that were swirling around him stopped.

"She met a human." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no! God forbid she ever meets a human! We should just lock her up here and now!"I said sarcastically. Jackson shook his head.

"It was a guy at the store. She ran into him and he started hitting on her." I laughed loudly at this.

"Oh," I said, understanding. "So you're jealous! I see!" My eyes twinkled mischievously. "Jackson, if you've waited this long to make a move on her, then it's obviously too late. She needs more male contact! Plus, jealousy is totally unattractive." I paused for a moment, thinking. "Unless she's trying to make you jealous," I said slowly. "Then, that would be a totally different story! Either way, she's practically begging for your attention! Gosh, guys can be such dope heads." Jackson flopped back down on his pillow again.

"The world of women is so hopeless!" he complained loudly, his voice muffled. I smirked.

"Tell me about it," I said. "Try being one." He groaned. I walked over to sit at the edge of his bed.

"You know I'm just teasing, right?" I said. Then, I frowned. "Well partially. Some of that's true. But it's not too late. This guy is probably nothing." Jackson sat up and shook his head.

"You should have heard the way they were talking. She was giggling and blushing." I raised my eyebrows, but he went on. "And then the way that she talked about him afterword. You would have thought she'd found Mr. Right! It was _Chad_ this and _Chad_ that. It was driving me crazy!" Well, that was most definitely not like Rea, who, as far as I was concerned, didn't know the meaning of the word _giggle_.

"But that's not all," continued Jackson. "She apparently told him almost everything!" My eyes widened. "Who she was, who we were, where we were, what we were doing here, and such. Even after she found out that the guys parents were whitecoats! It's like she's gone completely crazy! She's just met the guy. She's going to end up being the end to all of us!" I shook my head.

"Maybe you misinterpreted the situation," I said, in denial that Rea would do anything to harm us, even unintentionally. That would be like, a sweet Eraser, or a not evil scientist! Or like Jackson or I cooking! Those things just don't happen. Jackson shook his head.

"No, she told me everything herself afterword, and tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. And now she's gone." He huffed and stood up.

"Well, I need to find her." I shook my head.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. "If there is one thing that pisses off a girl the most, it's seeing the guy that she's angry at before she's cooled down. Some guys can pull off the whole 'I'm _so_ sorry' thing, but you my good man, cannot. She'll just be even angrier, trust me." Jackson threw his hands in the air.

"I need to do something!" he exclaimed. "I can't just sit around waiting for her to get back from wherever she went to cool off. She might be in trouble."

"Jackson," I said. "She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she'd also be really pissed if you didn't think that. I'll just say it one more time. Leave. Her. Alone." Jackson yelled something unintelligible and threw himself back on his bed. I sighed, realizing that he was beyond my help and left him to wallow.

As I stepped closer to the door, I heard a rustling of feet and whispers, and I smiled evilly as I turned back around.

"Oh, and Jackson?" I said. He looked up at me, his eyes blazing. I quietly pointed towards the door and pantomimed people listening. He nodded, his face a little brighter. Despite the fact that he was miserable, he still wanted to have a little fun.

"Have you noticed that Angel and Percy have been getting especially cozy with each other?" I asked, grinning my face off as I heard gasps, giggles and shushing coming from outside. Jackson caught on and followed my lead.

"Oh yeah," he said. "They've never spent this much time together. You don't think-" he exclaimed.

"Yes I do," I said excitedly. Then I sighed loudly enough to hear from outside. "Love is in the air! First you and Rea, and now Angel and Percy! Oh it's so cute!" I heard some shoving and whispers outside, so I decided that now was the time to leave. I walked over to the door and I heard alarmed whispers and running feet. I smiled to myself as I left the room.

In the kitchen, I noticed that Hazel, Angel and Percy were sitting at the table, their talking short and forced. I noticed that Angel and Percy were sitting at opposite ends of the table. They looked up as I walked in.

"How's Jackson?" asked Angel, totally out of character, because I knew that she could read minds.

"He's just got a hurt pride," I said. "He'll be fine. They nodded and resumed their talk. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. I felt my hair stand on end. No one was supposed to know that we were here. Should I answer it? The kids were too oblivious and were now caught up in their conversation, but Angel gave me a quick look and shook her head, which I took to mean that they weren't bad guys.

Still, I was hesitant. It felt all déjà vouie to me. I'd done this before, and look where it'd gotten us. Then, I mentally slapped myself. _I'm not a paranoid freak!_ I thought. _Wait, yes I am._ Whatever.

I walked over to the window. I didn't see anyone, so I stepped up to the door, and opened it.

There was no one there. I peered out and looked around. Still, nada. I shrugged and stepped inside.

Just then, large hands engulfed my face, and I heard snarled laughter.

"You're coming with us, missy," said an eraser that sounded strangely familiar. Crap.

"Not today I'm not," I struggled. I folded myself in half, in the air, my legs sticking high above the big erasers head, my waist on his forehead. Then, I bit his fingers as hard as I could and didn't let go until I tasted blood. He yelped and let go of me, where I jumped down his back and landed in a springing position. I jumped up and did a roundhouse kick where it counted. Us bird-kids aren't shy about crotch shots.

Except for, this big guy didn't crumple and retch. He just turned around, his face an expression between snarling and amusement. Then I remembered where I'd heard is voice. It was freaking Bennie! Double crap! He came up beside me, and rose his hand in I'm sure what he thought to be a menacing stance, but I didn't work that way. I punched his side and brought my hand, karate-chop style down on his shoulder. His arm fell and he tilted sideways. I took this opportunity drop down and sweep at his feet, and succeeded in making him fall sideways, where I kicked him in the side, several times. I kicked him in the face and his nose spurted blood. He looked unconscious. That was way too easy.

Just then, I saw more erasers on the roof, coming down fast. The first one dropped down and I blasted him with a small spurt of firepower. He ran away screaming and clutching his face.

"_Stop, drop and roll, idiot,"_ I muttered. Then, about six more dropped from the sky, aka, roof, and advanced by inching quickly along the side of the house. Those damn idiots were smarter then they looked. I couldn't do fire, earth, water without hitting the house and causing some major damage. I smiled evilly to myself. But they still forgot about two powers.

I raised my arms and the winds picked up drastically. I aimed them at the oncoming erasers, who fell back at once, and then flew away, propelled by my air currents. A few more dropped down onto the porch and met the same fate.

Now, I know what you might be thinking. You'll be thinking, _with powers like she has, why doesn't she just use them all the time? She would be able to kick HUGE eraser butt!_ And this is true, if I _could_ use them all the time. You see, the annoying thing about my powers, is they drain me pretty quickly. So, a few more rounds of air power, and I was wiped. And lucky me, there were still more erasers coming!

What's funny is that all this time, the kids in the kitchen were blissfully oblivious to what was happening. And I was about to burst their bubble.

"Kids! Attack formation now!" They responded without a moment's hesitation streaming into the living room. Even Jackson managed to hear me and came racing down the hallway towards the action. The erasers stormed into the house, despite my valiant efforts to keep them outside. Damn it! I hated fighting in cramped spaces! Oh well. The erasers obviously weren't leaving any time soon.

I went and stood with the kids, who were tensed and ready for battle. I may have hated fighting in tight spaces, but damn, they looked so cute when they got like that, all ready to tear the enemy apart! Those guys didn't know what was coming.

We didn't realize we were both in formations having a stare down until the first eraser stepped forward. Then, we both sprang at each other.

After that, it was just a mass of flailing bodies, delivering punches, kicks and side-chops. I looked around periodically to make sure everyone was ok, but they were all intent on what they were doing, so I just let it be. It looked liked we would win. I mean, there were several erasers, but each of us could take out about five in a minute, they were just so dang stupid and clumsy; although they were strong. However, we were agile _and_ strong. Ha! Take that you no good, stupid- ommph!

I was stopped in my train of thought as I was hit in the back of the head, hard, while I was wailing on three erasers. Well, did no one bother to tell me that there was an eraser creeping up behind me to surprise attack my head? Not even a heads up? No? Ok then.

I stood up straight and turned around to face, not one, not two, but five erasers, all ganging up on me. You know before when I said I could take down five erasers in a minute. I didn't mean all at once! Plus, there were still the three behind me that had yet to run away screaming.

"Uh, guys," I shouted above all the noise. "Could use some help here!"

"Sorry, Lu," I heard Jackson yell. "Kinda busy on my end of things too!" That's when I noticed that there were far more erasers in here then there were when we were having our little standoff. Did they send for reinforcements? Cause if they did, then they sucked big time.

"Shit," I muttered as I flip kicked the first one. _Let's see my options here._ Well, I couldn't set fire to all of them without burning the house down. I couldn't smash them without destroying the house (believe me, I've tried. It ended badly). I couldn't drown them without drowning ourselves. I also couldn't blow them away without also destroying the house. Jeez, this house thing was really getting in my way. I suppose I could entangle them, but plants needed roots and time, no matter how short. It wouldn't work. So I guess it was back to my primitive ways. I suppose Jackson was having similar troubles, not being able to throw stuff at people. Eh, who was I kidding? If Jackson wanted to throw something, he'd throw it, not caring who or what it hit. You see, that was the difference between boys and girls. We girls cared about the state of the house we lived in. Well, accept Rea. If it meant it would get rid of erasers faster, then hell yeah, she'd destroy the house. Just look at what she made me do to the old house! I'm still upset about it.

The seven erasers were still coming at me, so I dropped to the ground and swept my left foot under all of them, causing them to all drop to the floor. I kicked and punched all of them into oblivion. Just when I was starting to feel proud of myself, ten more came in their place! Come on! Give a girl a break!

I soon realized that we weren't winning. Every time I knocked one eraser down, three came in its place. It was like the Hydra's heads! I couldn't make a dent, no matter how hard I tried. I could tell that that was the way that the others were faring as well.

Angel seemed to be anticipating the punches and kicks, probably by reading her opponents minds, but she was still hopelessly outnumbered. Hazel had blood on her forehead, but no cut, which is when I remembered her new power. She could heal herself in battle? Wicked! Percy was running around like a maniac with his super speed, moving almost too fast to see. Jackson was, well, I couldn't see Jackson. Oh, wait. Now I got it. Stuff and erasers were flying around, hitting other erasers and knocking them down. But like I said, more erasers just came in their place. We could hold our own for a while, but soon, we would have to stop.

That's when I heard the scream.

* * *

**A/N: Muahhahahaha! I know! i am evil! and i love cliffhangers. sorry for the long time to update, but you know invadercari will just do an update in like a day and a half, so that should make up for it (although apparently she's doing several other things as well... check them out!) I just couldnt bring myself to work on this story, there were so many other things i wanted to write. like, i've discovered a new found love for writing oneshots. they're so easy and soooo satisfying. i just love em! so go to my profile and check out all the ones i've added. there's alot. ****I've also rekindled my love for harry potter, so another reason to check out my profile.**

**So i hope you liked this chapter. school is almost over, but i still hope invadercari will let us take a break before we move on to the sequel. thats right! THE END OF THE BOOK IS NEAR! i dare say that i will be writing the epilogue next! wow, that sounds strange coming from my mouth, i never finish a book! it feels Awesome! but i suppose it is mostly due to my amazing coauthor, who writes like a demon! so because of our demonness and our awesomeness, could you please review! please! please! we love you midnightrose, but more reviewers would be awesome as well! but we love you most of all! :). peace out!**


	17. Don't Leave Me

**A/N2: Hey guys I told you I write fast! haha. Well I hope you like this chapter and look for the next part in the trilogy! It's called on the run part two, simple, yes I know!**_  
_

**well R&R enjoy! I love the Jackson and Rea sad part in this, hope you peeps do too!**

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_Rea_

After a while I flew back home slowly and started sighing. I talked to chad about Jackson and he told me that if I really loved Jackie that I should go back and apologize so that's just what I was doing. The wind felt good in my feathers and a new rush of happiness came over me so I flew faster in the air currents. There was a sea of green rushing under me as I flew over the woods and towards the place me and the rest of us mutant bird kids were staying out. I felt bad about snapping at Jackson earlier and I just wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry. I hated fighting with my flock. I loved them. They were my family and family has to stick together right? I flew a little bit faster and finally the big, light blue house started peaking up over the tree tops.

My house was in sight now, but it looked weird, and there was a LOT of noise coming from it. I saw dark shapes rummaging around on the roof and dropping down onto the porch. That's when my danger sensors went sky high.

Erasers….

"Aw, hell no!" I screamed and brought my wings so close to my back to dive bomb I swear a human would've just thought I was dropping like a rock from the sky.

I swooped down into the house to see a gigantic fight happening right in front of me! Lucy was outnumbered and I couldn't see Jackson. I guessed he was going invisible and the others were coping ok…

"Lucy duck!" I shouted and swooped in, "Hiya!" I screamed just for fun as I threw my legs out in front of my and cracked… Bennie, in the jaw. I hated Bennie, and now, I was going to kill him.

"Everyone, outside NOW!" I wailed and five other bird kids shot out into the open. The erasers followed and slashed at my ankles but I swear to god I was now foaming at the mouth with anger. The erasers beady read eyes bored into my soul but it didn't faze me, "Get in the air and wait for my signal!" I shouted over the chaos.

Everyone flew into the air and got into a flock formation with me in the front. We slightly blocked out the sun and the erasers had to squint to see us. With an evil smirk and a glance at everyone, I was ready to give the signal. However, that was quickly not an option when Percy shuddered and plummeted downwards, "PERCY!" I wailed and dive bombed after him. I tucked my wings all the way in so I could catch up with him and when I did I couldn't get my wings out fast enough.

I hit the ground hard with my back and Percy in my arms. All the others swooped down after me and they were immediately shielding Percy and I from harm. I lifted Percy's shirt slightly to see three huge gashes stretching from his hip up to his shoulder blade.

"Hazel!" I cried. My voice cracked in all different ways and immediately Hazel was working on my baby brother. An eraser broke through the line of protection and I felt every little nerve in my body snap with rage.

"How dare you, now I'm going to kill you. You, you bastards!" I screamed and ran at the erasers with my fist back and ready to make the most painful blows I could conjure up. I struck and eraser square in the jaw and then I jumped high into the air. I balled my fists together and brought them down on Bennies back.

He howled in pain but I wasn't done with him. I grabbed his neck and lifted him up into the air, "You want a fight, you sick bastard; I'll give you a fight." I swear I saw some kind of fear in his eyes as he swiped at my face.

I grinned sadistically and shot into the air with Bennie's neck still firmly in my grip. I got up to where it was getting hard to breath and I pulled my wings back in. I closed my eyes and started falling at an alarming speed with Bennie gasping and wailing in my grip. I smirked again not caring about what was about to happen.

I was almost about to hit the ground when another eraser jumped and slammed into my side making me let go of Bennie even though he still slammed face first into the ground. "Ahg," I shouted when I felt sharp claws digging into my stomach.

I looked into the eyes of a female eraser and started withering under her grip. I smacked at the eraser until I clawed across her eyes. She yelped and jumped backwards.

Blood started welling up through my shirt but I didn't care. Percy was sickly fighting next to Hazel and Angel and Lucy were back to back fighting off a mass of erasers. Jackson was fighting two or three at a time so I started heading over to him.

Another eraser jumped out at me where I couldn't see it and gave me a nice upper cut to the jaw. I landed on the ground with and oomph and almost instantly there was a hand firmly gripped on my ankle. I was thrown into the air and quickly brought back down into the ground. Painful much?

When I shook the fuzziness out of my brain I looked up but my vision was starting to get blurry. I felt a gentle hand and looked up to see Percy helping me up. I smiled weakly at him and staggered to my feet.

The rest of the flock was on the ground now being surrounded by erasers so I had to do something to help them. I broke a tree branch off of the nearest tree and flew up into the air. I whacked each eraser hard in the face and ribs with my stick and continued it until I got into the middle of the group.

We were all back to back now and viciously staring down the erasers in front of us. Then I got an idea, "Hey lulu, pull up some more fire from your soul and everyone else grab a branch and light it up," They all immediately went to work and the next thing I knew there was flaming sticks being shoved in the erasers faces burning them and making them squeal in pain.

I went for Bennie who was now just staggering to his feet and grasping his head. I smacked him across the face and ditched my flaming branch, this was personal, "You mess with my family, you fuck with me!" I shouted in my demonic voice and jumped on his back with a new, not so bursting with flamed stick.

I wrapped my legs around Bennie's chest and threw the stick over his head. With a quick maneuver I was chocking Bennie with the stick and he was staggering around gasping for air, "This is for hurting my baby Percy!" I snapped and boxed his ears.

"And this if for making my life miserable!" I shouted again and bit his arm as hard as I could. He was loudly screaming in pain now but I still wasn't finished with him.

"And this is for EVER messing with MY family!" With that I grabbed his chin and threw my weight back making us both back flip and land hard on our backs.

Bennie was unconscious now so I took off into the skies and swooped down and another erasers head. Everyone in the flock was coping pretty well but Percy was still not feeling good and you could definitely tell.

An eraser bat the side of Percy's face and I went ballistic, "PERCY!"

In my moment of distraction a rock, yes readers a freaking rock was brought down on my head. I gasped before the world went black.

I remember hitting the ground hard and someone scooping me up into their arms, "Rea, Rea wake up! Please!" It was Percy. I slowly blinked my eyes open but everything went blurry.

"Let me go!" I heard someone else shouting. I glance over to see everyone trying to free Lucy and Jackie from two erasers.

It was then that I felt a rough pair of hand gripping onto my arm. I looked back over to see and eraser tugging painfully on my arm and Percy tugging back, "Leave her alone!" Percy almost sounded like he was desperate now.

I pulled back weakly on my arm but I didn't exactly know what was going on around me at the moment. Everything was in slow, slow, SLOW motion. Percy was furiously heaving on my arm now as the eraser heaved back. I felt like a human tug a rope.

"Let me go!" I choked out. Percy looked hard at me but my head was held low because I was in quite a bit of pain.

"Come here you damn kid!" Another eraser shouted and started trying to rip Percy away from me. I had the strength to tighten my grip on Percy's arm so when he got jerked backwards I wouldn't let them take him.

"Help us!" Percy shouted frantically. The flock snapped their gazes over at our human tug-a-war and Jackson's eyes widened when my eyes met his. He was worried and really pissed at the moment, you didn't need to have the power of reading emotions to see that.

Jackson's dark wings shot out and he flew at us at an alarming speed but it was too late. The erasers had given our arms one more vicious pull and Percy's hand slipped out of mine.

I flew into the erasers chest and immediately they took off, "Hey get back here!" Lucy shouted but another eraser grabbed her arms and snapped them behind her back. She screamed in agony and then that eraser was swiftly taking off after its buddy here.

"Rea!" Jackson screamed and started flying at me with his arm stretched out.

"Jackie, forget me, go help Lucy!" I shouted.

"No, I won't let them take you!" Jackson shouted. A flood of emotions were flowing out from him right now.

"That's an order Jackson; help your sister, NOW!" I snapped back and started flailing like a fish out of water in the erasers grip.

"I don't want to loose you!" Jackie shouted and tears started spilling out of his eyes. It took a lot to make Jackson cry and I mean a LOT.

"You have to! I'm sorry Jackie, take care of the flock!" I wailed and started crying myself.

Jackson almost stopped in midair with shock but quickly picked up the speed and was shooting towards Lucy, "Sis! Rea, don't leave me!" I heard the familiar voice of Percy howling at the top of his lunges. He was darting towards me with his super speed. His blue jay wings glowed in the light and I smiled lightly knowing I was about to pass out.

"Percy don't chase me, it's too dangerous! I love you bud and watch over the flock for me!" I shouted and the world started going black.

"No, Rea, no! Don't leave me please I don't want you to go! Don't go!" Percy shouted and was biting his lip to the point of where he was drawing blood now.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed and with that the world went black…

...

When I finally opened my eyes again my hands were zip tied behind my back and there was a blind fold over my eyes, "Lulu! Lucy are you here!" I shouted in a weak pathetic voice. I was really scared at the moment and I had no idea what's so ever what was happening, but it was still scaring the hell out of me.

"Rea, Rea is that you? I'm here, but I'm scared," Lucy sharply moaned back.

"It's ok, hold on." I said and maneuvered my zip tied ankles up into a sitting position. I knew an old trick where you could get your blind fold off with your knees so I went to work on that. '_One more loop,_' I thought and then sighed with relief when my vision came back.

Lucy didn't have a blind fold on but she was huddled in the corner of where ever the hell we were.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked calmly and looked around. We were moving and that's all I knew.

"No," Lucy whimpered back. I was very concerned at the moment when I remembered my earlier injuries. Crap.

My stomach was sore and I could tell it was still bleeding. Oh joy…

"Lucy injury check!" I snapped and she started checking herself over.

"Just a few cuts and an out of place shoulder." Lucy whined. I gave her a sympathetic look and dropped onto my belly. I inched towards her like a caterpillar and finally we were sitting next to each other.

"It'll be ok, I promise, I'll get us out of this mess, even if I have to die trying." I promised and leaned up against her not out of place shoulder. She laid her head down on my shoulder and cried. I pitied her pain and uttered comforting words in our secret language to each other.

She slowly stopped weeping and we just silently leaned up against each other understanding each other's pain, "Rea, what do you think happened to the others?" Lulu uttered.

"I don't know, I hope Jackie's ok and I hope that he is watching over the others and not freaking out right now." I said making us both let out a pained laugh.

The doors opened and two erasers came into view. I went on rage mode again and somehow shot to my feet, "Stay back!" I demanded and got ready to fight with my hands tied behind my back, which in my case was actually possible.

"Shut up you pathetic piece of crap." None other than good old Bennie said. He grasped my neck in a tight embrace and I choked and gasped for breath while he looked deep into my non wavering eyes.

"Bitch, and that's even worse since you are a _male dog_." I snickered and remembered something, "Oh wait, you're an it because you had your-" I never got to finish when another painful squeeze was dealt on my neck.

"You know what to do with them," A white coat I happened to recognize as Roy said and stepped into view. I looked at him in utter disgust and spit at him but he didn't seem fazed.

Another eraser stepped up and grabbed Lucy by the arm, her hurt arm to be exact. She screamed slightly in pain and I started kicking.

"Leave her alone! I'll kill you! I swear to god I'll kill all of you!" I gurgled and then I was thrown onto the floor. Punishment, and back to the school rules we go!

"Rea, don't let them take me! Help!" Lucy screamed and I started flailing trying to stop them from taking her away from me.

"Let her go! It's me you want! Let her go!" I snapped and shoved at the erasers with all my might.

"We don't care, and we're separating you, you idiot." Bennie snarled and grabbed my arm with his shapr claws piercing into my skin.

"I'm going to get you a file for these hideous nails, when's your birthday?" I scoffed. Bennie growled and dug deeper into my skin. His crooked sharp fangs stuck out at me as he snapped and growled and I smirked knowing that I was getting inside his head, "And maybe some braces."

Bennie reached for my neck again, "No Bennie!" Roy shouted and slapped him with a ruler of all things a freaking ruler. Bennie growled and slightly backed off as he drug me away from Lucy.

"Wow, you really are a dog!" I shouted.

"Rea!" Lucy shouted. I looked back to see her being thrown into a huge black van and I went crazy.

"Lucy! Let me go dammit let me go! LUCY!" I screamed but was quickly silenced with a nice slap to the face from Roy himself.

"Drug her," Roy commanded and my eyes narrowed in pain as a needle was injected into my back.

I started getting really loopy now and my speech slurred, "Luy! I coming Luy!" I stuttered but It quickly ended when I was tossed into a van of my own and the cold metal floor burned my skin.

I glanced up to see erasers piling in after me and them my world went black….

THE END OF PART ONE!

* * *

**A/N2: Isn't that sad! And yes Rea is supposed to be pronouncing Lucy like Luy! Because she's loopy and drugged up DUH! hahaha. Alright well Please REVIEW Keep me inspired people! Isn't the Jackie and Rea (RAY!) part sad, it's like don't go, I don't want to leave you!**

**But you have to! So Jackson had to choose between Lulu or Rea and Rea made him choose Lucy even though he didn't even get to save her! Sadness!**

**lol Bye for now guys! AND part two will be up soon!**


	18. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of this story. There will be a sequel, or two since invadercari wants to write three books. I kind of want to take a break from this for awhile, but it's really up to her in the end. I'll talk more at the end of this. Warning, as you can probably see, it's gonna be super short.**

**Jackson**

As soon as Rea and Lucy were taken, the erasers left us alone, and just in time too. We were all exhausted, and had many scrapes and bruises. In fact, Percy had three gashes from what I guessed were eraser claws stretching from his hip to his shoulder. Hazel was working on him.

Aside from the pain of our bruises, there was a terror and an ache because we didn't know how the erasers had found us, and we didn't know where they had taken the girls. The four of us were scared that the erasers would find us again, but we were even more scared of what they were doing to our sisters right now. I knew that they'd be able to hold their own, they were tough chic's. But for how long? If those damn erasers had touched them at all; they wouldn't live to regret it.

What was going through Rea's mind right now? Was she scared? No, of course not. She'd be scared for Lucy, and she'd be scared for the rest of us, but never for herself. Was she missing us? Was she missing me? I never knew how I felt about her, but after that talk with Lucy, I'm starting to realize feelings for her that I never knew I had. Right now, there was nothing more that I wanted in the world then to hold her close and have her kiss me. Lucy said that she liked me, or else she wouldn't have gone flirted with Chad. Oh shit, Lucy! She'd screamed right before they took her! What had happened! What did those bastards do to her?

Right then and there, I swore to myself that I would find them again. They were out there somewhere, being tortured and experimented on no doubt, and I would not rest until I found them. I barely heard Hazel call to me and tell me that it was my turn to get healed. I walked over and sat down next to her. As I felt her hands run along my arms, I muttered softly to myself;

'_I'm coming for you girls. I'm coming.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Its the last Abbl2 a/n for this story you will see. If you want more of my awesomeness, you either need to go to my profile and read some of my other stories, or just wait a few days until carly gets bored of waiting and wants to write more and post more. If you saw how fast she uploaded last night, you'll know what I mean. Like i said, that girl is like a demon! I posted my chapter (that i've been working on for at least two weeks) and then an two hours later, i swear she didnt start until i posted mine, she posted an even longer chapter!**

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but for somthing like this, it doesnt need to be long. I greatly enjoyed writing this with one of my best friends, and we both got to discover more about each other then we ever knew before (or at least i did. i dont know about carly). I think I might have caused her more then her fair share of headaches because of my slow and irregular updates, which i have on all my stories that aren't one shots, aka, two including this one. You see now why i dont write chapter stories very much! Oh well.**

**I'd like to thank Midnightrose for her constant support and reviewing all the time. You know that she's the only one who reviewed this whole time? besides my sister and invadercari, but they dont count. She is constantly telling us 'Good job!' or 'Cant wait for more updates!' i cant tell you how encouraging that has been. I dont talk to her as much as invadercari does, but she has tried to review every chapter that she can, and we appreaciate that so much. thank you Midnightrose!**

**This book started at invadercari's beach house and the first one ended in my bedroom. The next one is coming soon, i can guarentee you that. Invadercari can't stay away from this for long, no matter how long i want to take a break. Just teasing you Carly, we can start whenever you want. i just have deserted my believe story for so long, i wouldnt be suprised if it was at least five pages back. no one is going to read that far, so i must bring it back to the front!**

**Thanks everyone for reading! And here's to my first finished chapter story! dont forget to review!**


End file.
